TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DÍAS

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 1: ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?

Sakura era una joven muy alegre y animada, ya era estudiante de universidad, pero de su amor de infancia pues solo era un grato recuerdo después de haber cambiado la carta VACÍO a carta ESPERANZA, se sentía feliz porque por fin logro decirle sus sentimientos a Syaoran, al principio mantuvieron comunicación Syaoran la fue a visitar varias veces, pero con el pasar del tiempo

Sakura seguía practicando con la magia pues tanto Yue como Kerberos y también Tomoyo no permitían que se olvidara de ella, claro que a Sakura también le agradaba tener magia y poder hacer prácticamente lo que fuera.

En realidad, Sakura era tan fuerte en la magia que a pesar de la distancia podía sentir a la perfección los poderes de Syaoran que también iban en aumento a pesar de que se encontraba en otro país pero eso a ella no le servía de nada, pues como ya nunca había tenido noticias de él, bueno no sabía bien que le había pasado, pero al menos sabía que estaba bien y ella tenía que seguir adelante con su vida.

Sakura había mantenido comunicación con Syaoran por un año más después del cambio de la carta VACÍO pero de repente dejo de tener noticias de él y aunque le mandaba cartas solo recibía una carta con una pequeña nota que decía:

"Gracias por escribir al joven Syaoran, pero por sus compromisos el ya no puede contestar"

Seguro esa nota la escribía el señor Wein el mayordomo pero ¿qué le había pasado? porque no le dijo nada.

Al principio le escribía cada semana, después cada mes y así fue separando sus cartas hasta que solo le mandaba una al año, siempre con los mismos resultados una carta que decía:

"Gracias por escribir al joven Syaoran, pero por sus compromisos el ya no puede contestar"

Sakura espero los tres años de Secundaria para tener noticias de él pero nada, después los tres años de preparatoria pero tampoco supo nada de él y tres años más que llevaba de la Universidad y como no tenía noticias de él.

Sakura era muy bonita y muy agradable, era de las chicas más populares de la escuela, al igual que Tomoyo y siempre habían tenido muchos pretendientes detrás de ellas, claro hasta que decidió aceptar a uno de los chicos más guapos e inteligentes de la escuela, Sakura había esperado a Syaoran casi por 9 años y al no tener ninguna noticia de él prefirió continuar con su vida.

Pero también antes de decirle el sí a este nuevo joven, volvió a escribir a Syaoran para saber que hacer pero con los mismos resultados, la carta con la nota.

"Gracias por escribir al joven Syaoran, pero por sus compromisos el ya no puede contestar"

Así que la vida sigue y hay que seguir adelante por eso le dio el sí y pues Tomoyo no le pudo decir absolutamente nada pues ella también había vivido con Sakura todos esos años de soledad en que había esperado a Syaoran.

Sakura de nuevo se veía muy contenta pues al hacerse novia del joven Jideshi le volvieron las ganas de vivir, porque aunque tenía mucho por quienes vivir, las cartas y los guardianes, siempre se necesita de una pareja para compartir en la vida.

Jideshi era un joven muy serio pero amable, tierno cuando quería, era muy inteligente en realidad se parecía mucho a Syaoran cuando lo conoció eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención a Sakura y como ya no supo más de Syaoran.

Jideshi como veía que Sakura era una chica muy bonita pensó en pedirle que se hicieran novios y valla que le costó trabajo, desde el primer día que entro en la universidad y con solo ver a la señorita Kinomoto vio que había algo en ella que le llamo muchísimo la atención, desde luego que quiso conocer todo de ella desde su apellido, su nombre y todo cuanto pudo saber de ella y lucho por tres largos años para pedirle que se hiciera su novia, Jideshi sabía a la perfección que no tenía novio, tenía muchos pretendientes pero ella no aceptaba a nadie y no descanso hasta que Sakura lo acepto como su novio.

Desde luego que si supo que cuando niña hubo un niño que le gusto pero que desde que se había ido no lo había vuelto a ver.

Al principio solamente pero que ya no sabía nada de él, además que es un amor de niños, ellos ya eran adultos, la niñez era solo un grato recuerdo pero la vida sigue y ahora ella estaba en su vida y no permitiría que se alejara de él.

Desde luego que era muy especial con Sakura y eso hacía sentir a Sakura muy especial y claro ya sabía de sus poderes, que por accidente lo supo, pero resulto que él también tenía poderes insignificantes a comparación pero hacían una bonita pareja

Aunque había una persona a la que le molestaba esta relación, Tomoyo estaba feliz pues después de largo tiempo volvía a ver a su amiga feliz, Yuki pues él no decía nada, su papá también estaba feliz por volver a ver a su hija feliz, pero el que estaba que echaba chispas era ni más ni menos que Touya.

Cómo era posible si él desde que Sakura y el mocoso ese se conocieron sabía que ese mocoso iba a hacer feliz a su hermana, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora ya saliera con otro? y que el dichoso mocoso nunca hubiera regresado, algo debía hacer.

Y como pudo buscando entre las cosas de su hermana para ver si encontraba su dirección, vio muchas cartas las cuales no envió y algunas cartas con unas notas.

- "Mugroso mocoso" ¿cómo se atrevió a hacerle esto a su hermanita?" -tomo una de las cartas y anoto la dirección

"no sé cuánto me tome saber de él… pero me va a escuchar"

Y así se dedicó Touya a escribirle, también con los mismos resultados, la carta con la nota.

"Gracias por escribir al joven Li, pero por sus compromisos el ya no puede contestar"

Pero eso no desanimo a Touya y no precisamente por él, sino porque no soportaba lo celoso que se estaba comportando Jideshi con su hermana pues aunque Sakura lo había aceptado a él, aún tenía muchos pretendientes pues Sakura era muy bonita, ya prácticamente Sakura no podía ir a algún lado sin avisarle a Jideshi a donde iba y con quien.

Si salía con Tomoyo le tenía que decir a dónde y cuánto tiempo y siempre le llamaba a su casa para saber si ya había vuelto.

Además que cuando se trataba de practicar con la magia él siempre estaba presente y no por sus poderes, él sí tenía poderes pero eran insignificantes a comparación de los que tenía Sakura, pero eso en realidad no le molestaba, sabía a la perfección que con eso no podía competir, pero esa persona que se convertía en ángel también era muy atento con Sakura.

Ahí eran de dónde venían sus principales celos y por más que le decía a Sakura que se alegara de él, ahí si no pudo hacer nada pues Yuki no puede vivir lejos de Sakura por ser el otro guardián de las cartas y prácticamente la vida de Yue y Yukito dependían de Sakura al igual que la de Kerberos y las cartas.

Pero bueno Kerberos y las cartas no representaban gran rivalidad, pero Yue o Yukito por su apariencia de hombre, claro que él nunca supo lo que paso entre ellos y nadie le dijo nada, simplemente si quería de verdad a Sakura no tenía por qué sentir celos de absolutamente nadie.

Claro que como Sakura paso tanto tiempo sin novio o alguien que la quisiera de otra forma que no fuera de amigos o familiar, le gustaba como la trataba, pues cuando estaban juntos, la trataba con mucha ternura y la cuidaba mucho, pero cuando se tenían que alejar ahí empezaban sus celos, pues Sakura tenía a muchos pretendientes, claro que Sakura siempre le decía que no tenía que preocuparse pues en su corazón solo estaba él.

Claro que Touya veía que ese tipo de hombre puede llegar a causar muchos problemas o más bien porque él siempre había cuidado mucho de su hermana y más bien siempre quería golpear al que se quisiera acercar a su hermana.

Pero un hombre tan celoso como Jideshi puede hasta golpear a la persona amada solo por imaginar que la pueda engañar con otro.

Y era eso lo que lo tenía realmente preocupado y ese mocoso que no contestaba las cartas pero no se dio por vencido y siguió enviando las cartas y cuando le regresó una carta la cual decía

"Gracias por escribir al joven Syaoran, pero por sus compromisos él no puede contestar"

Se sorprendió, había algo diferente en esa carta, la veía y la veía, hasta que descubrió que tenia de diferente esta carta y era que no venía la palabra ya, eso quería decir que quizás pronto le podría contestar pero había que hacer algo antes que le fuera a llamar a Sakura y se encontrara con la sorpresa de que ya tenía novio.

Así que volvió a mandar otra carta en la cual en el sobre decía:

"si por el momento el joven Li no puede leer esta carta, por favor guarden esta carta hasta que la pueda leer es urgente que reciba esta carta"

Y cual fue la sorpresa de Touya cuando paso el tiempo en que le devolvían las cartas pero en esta ocasión recibió un pequeño mensaje que decía:

"En cuanto el joven Li tenga tiempo él contestara su carta"

Por lo menos ahora existía una esperanza

Touya ya trabajaba, pero el lugar donde trabajaba quedaba cerca de la universidad y cuando podía invitaba a su hermana y a Tomoyo a almorzar juntos pero desde que se había hecho novia de Jideshi o iba los dos con él o simplemente Sakura no iba y eso le daba más coraje.

Quien se creía que era, al contrario de Tomoyo que también la invitaba, su novio quien era Eriol pues después de algún tiempo el regreso, cuando veía que era Touya el que la invitaba la dejaba ir sin ningún problema y eso le daba más coraje a Touya

¿Cómo era posible que mejor dejaran a Tomoyo con él que a su hermana? desde luego que eso lo enojaba más.

Y eso que últimamente saliera a almorzar más seguido con Tomoyo y Eriol pues cuando Sakura le decía que tenía un compromiso y no iba y solo iba a ir con Tomoyo, para que Eriol no pensara mal pues también lo invitaba pero como Eriol conocía muy bien a Touya y sabía que Touya también tenía novia y que no veía a Tomoyo más que como otra hermana, así que no le importaba que saliera a almorzar con él pero esta situación ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Syaoran regreso a su casa cansado del viaje pero contento, pues desde los 13 años lo habían mandado a una escuela muy prestigiada en donde podía estudiar tanto magia como una carrera, en esta escuela estudio secundaria, preparatoria y la Universidad.

Además de magia pero era un internado muy estricto y no podía tener contacto con nadie del mundo exterior hasta el final de su entrenamiento, por esa razón quedo aislado del resto del mundo y no pudo decirle nada a nadie, pues un día que ya se iba a la escuela su mamá solo le dijo:

- Hijo, ya no asistirás más en esa escuela… desde hoy vas a entrar a un internado, ya está preparado tu equipaje y el autobús espera por ti afuera –dijo la señora Li

- ¿Disculpa madre? –pregunto Syaoran

- Eres el heredero de la familia y por lo mismo tienes que recibir la mejor preparación para tu vida –dijo la señora

- Si –solo contesto Syaoran

- Ya todo está listo solo me queda pedirte que des tu mejor esfuerzo –dijo la señora

- Si –contesto Syaoran

Y levantándose salió de su casa para tomar el autobús que lo alejaba de toda su vida, no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni decir nada a nadie y en el colegio pues no tenían ninguna forma de comunicación con el exterior, ahí iban a estudiar nada del resto del mundo importaba.

Muchísimas veces le dieron ganas de renunciar a esta escuela pero si lo hacía no solo decepcionaría a su familia, sino a Sakura su prometida.

Seguido se acordaba de cuando su mamá la acepto como su prometida y le daba risa, fue cuando Sakura se había ganado un viaje a Hong Kong él estaba paseando con Meiling en el centro cuando empezó a sentir una energía rara y él la siguió y se encontró a Sakura como hipnotizada a punto de caer en un pozo de agua, él le grito, ella despertó pero se cayó al pozo y se mojó, él cortésmente la invito a su casa a cambiarse de ropa para que no se fuera a enfermar pero se olvidó de la tradición:

"Si un hombre lleva a su casa a una mujer, la madre la va a analizar si es buena candidata para esposa de su hijo y si al despedirse de ella la señora le da un beso eso significaba que ya había aceptado su compromiso con esa chica y el hijo debe sentirse feliz pues la mujer que él eligió ha sido aceptada en la familia" (Tradición China, película 1)

Claro que cuando la llevo nunca se imaginó nada de eso pues solo eran niños, él solo la había invitado como cortesía y la verdad casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su mamá besando la mejilla de Sakura, pero nunca se había imaginado llegar a enamorarse tanto de esa niña, su rival.

Ahora todos esos recuerdos solo le daban risa y a la vez fuerza para seguir adelante pues esos recuerdos eran tesoro para él y también como Sakura sentía su magia él sentía la magia de Sakura y aunque no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, el sentir su magia lo animaba y se imaginaba que Sakura estaba a su lado y eso lo ayudo a él a salir bien con sus estudios, es más fue el primer lugar en todo, ahora que ya había salido de esa escuela solo iba a ir a Japón para casarse lo antes posible con Sakura, habían sido tantos años lejos de Sakura que no quería esperar ni un minuto más.

Al llegar a su casa toda la familia estaba reunida, sus 4 hermanas con sus respectivos esposos y ahora también sus sobrinos, los cuales apenas los iba a conocer, pues cuando estuvo en la escuela solo le permitieron 4 visitas, y fueron para pedir las manos de sus hermanas y por ser él el único hombre en la familia y responsable de ella fue que se le autorizo las visitas pero solo por 30 minutos cada una y únicamente le avisaban cuando ya todos lo estaban esperando y por lo mismo tampoco tenía tiempo de mandar ningún mensaje a nadie ni escribir algo para que le mandaran a Sakura algún aviso.

También estaba su prima Meiling con su prometido, lo cual le dio mucho gusto a Syaoran pues siempre se sentía algo incómodo por haber roto el compromiso con ella pero él nunca le dijo nada de que fueran prometidos, todo fue locura de Meiling pero le daba gusto verla con su ahora prometido.

Desde luego que todos en su casa estaban felices de tenerlo de vuelta cuando:

- Hijo… ahora que ya estás de vuelta sería conveniente que fueras en busca de tu prometida para que te cases cuanto antes –dijo la señora

- Claro madre –contesto con una sonrisa, tantos años de esperarla, de desearla, que era lo primero que quería hacer.

Syaoran por estar en esta escuela especial, termino dos años antes sus estudios y estudio dos maestría y hasta un doctorado, así que ahora ya solo se iba a dedicar a ejercer su carrera que era de administración y a practicar con la magia, pues podía llegar a ser uno de los magos más poderosos y eso lo animaba muchísimo.

Pero ya había pensado en ir a buscar a Sakura, en cuanto saliera de esa escuela iría por su flor de cerezo y más ahora que su madre lo mandaba mañana temprano tomaba el primer vuelo que lo llevaría a Japón a Tomoeda.

Syaoran se sentía feliz pues al otro día partiría, así que se dirigió a su recamara pues quería descansar y leer las cartas de Sakura que seguro le había mandado, cuando entro en su recamara el señor Wein le entrego la carta de Touya.

- Disculpe joven… pero tengo esta carta que me pidieron se la entregara en la primera oportunidad –dijo el señor Wein entregándole la carta

- ¿De la señorita Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

- No joven… creo que es de su hermano –contesto el mayordomo

- ¿De Touya? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Si joven… últimamente le ha escrito… toda su correspondencia se la he guardado en este cajón –abre un cajón y ve toda la correspondencia que tiene por fecha en que fue recibida

- ¿Son cartas de la señorita Sakura? –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno, casi todas son de ella pero la última que envió tiene como 4 meses que la mando después de esa solo ha escrito el joven Kinomoto –dijo el señor Wein

- ¿Pero antes había recibido carta de Touya? –pregunto Syaoran

- No… nunca le escribió… tiene como dos meses que le empezó a escribir y como yo no sabía de su regreso hasta hace una semana, solo les contestaba que por sus compromisos usted ya no podía contestar –dijo el señor

- ¿Y aun así te siguió escribiendo? –pregunto el joven

- Si… hasta la semana pasada que supe de su regreso le conteste "Gracias por escribir al joven Syaoran, pero por sus compromisos él no puede contestar" –dijo el señor

- ¿Y qué hizo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Mando esta carta con permiso, me retiro –dijo el señor Wein entregándole la carta

Syaoran la toma y ve lo que está escrito

"Si por el momento el joven Li no puede leer esta carta, por favor guarden esta carta hasta que la pueda leer es urgente que reciba esta carta"

"¿Qué será tan importante?" se preguntó abriendo la carta

Mocoso:

¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Cómo te atreviste hacerle eso a mi hermana? por tu culpa ahora tiene de novio a un patán y nadie sabe nada de ti.

¿Te comió la tierra o qué?

Por tu culpa mi hermana anda de novia con un patán celoso hasta de mí, ya no lo soporto, esta es la sexta carta que te escribo pues me imagino que en cuando llegues de tus múltiplos compromiso, te querrás comunicarte con Sakura, pero sabes ya es tarde pues ya tiene novio, pero yo tengo la esperanza de que puedas terminar con esa relación.

Claro que te va a costar mucho trabajo recuperarla, pues fueron demasiados años en que no supo nada de ti, en que te olvidaste de ella, al principio cuando empezó a salir con él, a mí me dio muchísimo gusto pues al fin se iba a poder olvidar de ti pero resulto ser muy celoso de todos cuantos la rodean pues yo pienso que en el fondo de su corazón mi hermana todavía te quiere y eso lo siente Jideshi "así se llama tu rival" y él piensa que es por Yukito y Sakura no puede ir prácticamente a ningún lado sin avisarle a donde va, es más, también checa cuando sale con Tomoyo eso ya es el colmo amigas desde la infancia y ahora tiene que avisar que es lo que hacen.

He platicado también con Eriol, quien es el actual novio de Tomoyo y tiene tiempo que regreso aquí a Japón, él también ha tratado de localizarte pero no se ha podido comunicar contigo.

Por favor en la primera oportunidad comunícate con migo mi celular es "xxxx" no llames a la casa pues Sakura puede contestar y todo mi plan se complicaría sea la hora que sea me urge hablar con tigo y planear como vamos a quitar del camino a ese tal Jideshi.

Si ya se quizás en estos momentos estas que hechas chispas de los celos por enterarte que en estos mismos momentos que estás leyendo esta carta Sakura está en brazos de Jideshi besándose pero todo esto tú te lo buscaste por no dar señales de vida durante tantos años.

Pero yo sé que Sakura te sigue queriendo, acuérdate que acá en Japón hay una persona para la que tú eres la persona más importante del mundo, espero tu llamada.

Touya Kinomoto.

Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer pues Touya tenía razón, no soportaba los celos que estaba sintiendo al enterarse de que Sakura tenía a otro como novio. No se supone que lo esperaría pero tenía razón, fueron demasiados años sin comunicarse con ella ¿qué podía hacer?

En eso tocan a la puerta de su recamara:

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Syaoran

- Soy yo hijo ¿puedo pasar? –dijo la señora

- Si –dijo Syaoran levantándose y abriendo

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto su madre al verlo con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro enojado, él le dio la carta, ella la lee.

- ¿No puede ser? si es tu prometida –dice la señora Li asombrada

- Lo es para nosotros, pero ella a lo mejor no sabe la tradición… acuérdate que ella es de Japón… quizás allá no conozcan esa tradición –dijo Syaoran

- Y ¿qué vas a hacer? –pregunto la señora

- Me voy a comunicar con Touya Kinomoto para saber qué puedo hacer –dijo Syaoran

Syaoran se levanta y toma el teléfono y marca

- Touya Kinomoto habla –se oyó que contestaron

- Kinomoto… soy yo Li Syaoran –dijo Syaoran

- Permítame un momento señor me urge hablar con usted… ¡discúlpenme! Pero esta llamada es muy importante enseguida vuelvo –dijo Toya levantándose de la mesa y saliendo hasta la calle

- Claro hijo no te preocupes –dijo sorprendido el señor Kinomoto pues nunca se retiraba de la mesa por muy importantes que fueran las llamadas y siempre les decía que luego llamaba.

Touya no simplemente salió de la casa sino también se cruzó la calle para que nadie por si se acercaban escuchara su llamada

- Condenado mocoso –se oyó que dijo Touya

- Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer –protesto Touya

- Disculpa Kinomoto tengo apenas unas horas que he vuelto estaba en un internado y acabo de leer tu carta, salgo mañana mismo para allá –dijo Syaoran

- No… No vengas todavía… primero tengo que hablar con tigo y si vienes vas a alertar a Sakura –dijo Touya

- ¿Puedes venir? –pregunto Syaoran

- Deja hago unas llamadas y mañana mismo salgo para verte –dijo Touya

- Te mando los boletos de avión para que vengas en el primer vuelo para Hong Kong –dijo rápido Syaoran

- Está bien… yo no puedo hacer ahora los tramites para el boleto pues ahora Jideshi esta cenando en la casa y no quiero levantar ninguna clase de sospecha –dijo Touya

- No te preocupes te hablo al rato para darte todos los datos del vuelo y la hora y te voy a esperar al aeropuerto –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno… haber si no levanto sospechas en nadie voy a decir que es un viaje urgente de negocios –dijo Touya

- Está bien yo hago el trámite y te hablo –dijo Syaoran

- Espero tu llamada –contesto Touya

Touya regreso Jideshi y Sakura no sospecharon nada pero el señor Kinomoto si y desde luego Yuki pues conocía muy bien a su amigo pero solo dijo

- "es un cliente muy importante y quizás salga de viaje mañana" –Touya

A la media hora recibió otra llamada donde le daban los datos del vuelo y el los anoto y sin querer pronuncio el lugar

- Bueno entonces es el vuelo 117 para Hong Kong que sale a las 6 de las mañana –Touya

Touya solo colgó y vio a Sakura pálida

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? –pregunto Jideshi pues estaba con ella

- Si… estoy bien –contesto Sakura

- Te pasa algo Monstruo –dijo Touya como si nada

- No soy un monstruo –grito Sakura olvidándose por un momento lo que escucho

Al rato cuando ya se había ido Jideshi Sakura fue a preguntar a Touya

- ¿Por qué tienes que ir a Hong Kong Touya? –pregunto Sakura

- No escuchaste que tengo que verme con una persona muy importante –protesto Touya

- Es que yo –se quedó callada Sakura

- Mira monstruo lo que pasa es que localice al mocoso ese y le dije que ya tienes novio y voy a platicar con él para ver como puedes terminar con el patán que tienes como novio y regreses con él –dijo Touya

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi novio? además Syaoran ya no me quiere… nunca he tenido noticias de él –dijo triste Sakura

- Lo se pequeña… lo se… no te preocupes… es solo un cliente que tengo que ver y si llego a ver al mocoso ese me las va a pagar –dijo Touya

- No creo que tengamos noticias de él… aunque vallas a Hong Kong –dice triste Sakura

- No te preocupes es solo un cliente –contesto Touya

Y así al otro día Touya partió temprano hacia Hong Kong y al llegar al aeropuerto ya lo estaba esperando impaciente Syaoran Li y su madre para saber que hacer con respecto a su relación con Sakura

Desde Luego que Syaoran reconoció de inmediato a Touya, pues casi no había cambiado aunque Syaoran si pues ya era un hombre de 23 años, y al acercarse a Touya

- ¿Touya Kinomoto? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran Li? –pregunto Touya

- Si –contesto Syaoran con una sonrisa pero en ese momento Touya le dio un golpe en la cara que lo tumbo al suelo

- ¿Por qué hace eso? –pregunto la señora Li sorprendida viendo a su hijo en el suelo

- Para desquitar mi coraje de tantos años de sufrimiento que ha hecho pasar a mi hermana ese mocoso torpe –dijo extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo

- Y entonces ¿por qué me ayudas? –pregunto Syaoran

- Porque sé que la vas a hacer muy feliz y por qué sé que mi hermana aun te quiere pero como no sabía nada de ti se hizo novio de ese tipo –contesto Touya

- ¿Pero si están comprometidos? –dijo la señora Li

- ¿De qué habla usted? –pregunto Touya

- Vamos a otro lugar para conversar –dijo Syaoran sobándose la cara al ver que ya había mucha gente alrededor de ellos viendo que era lo que estaban hablando y sobre todo porque lo habían golpeado

- Si –afirman los dos

Y así se fueron, llegaron a la mansión Li, claro que en esta ocasión ya las hermanas no saludaron tan efusivamente a Touya pues ya todas estaban casadas aunque todos los niños lo tenían rodeado y a cual más le decían tío y desde luego que él no sabía que contestar

- No niños él no es su tío –decía la señora Li

- Pero nos dijeron que es el hermano de la tía Sakura así que él viene a ser como nuestro tío –dijo uno de los niños

- Pero tenemos que tratar un asunto sobre su tía Sakura por favor déjenos solos para platicar niños –dijo Syaoran

- Está bien ¿pero cuando viene la tía Sakura? –preguntaron los niños

- Aún no sabemos, falta algunas cosas que hacer para que ella venga –dijo la señora Li abuela de los niños

- Aquí podemos tomar el almuerzo y platicar sobre Sakura –dijo Syaoran pasándolo al comedor

- Gracias –dijo Touya

Así los tres se dispusieron a almorzar y platicar de Sakura (Hong Kong y Japón están relativamente cerca así que me imagino que harán pocas horas en avión por eso llego para el almuerzo)

- Y dime ¿cómo que Sakura ya tiene novio? –pregunto Syaoran

- Pues ya tiene novio ¿que querías? ¿qué te esperara para siempre? –le dijo Touya

- La verdad yo pensé que si –dijo Syaoran

- Oye… la verdad yo también pensé que si te iba a esperar por toda la eternidad y me daba coraje verla sufrir en silencio porque para todos trataba de ser la misma de siempre –empezó Touya

- Cuando iban en primaria fuiste algunas veces, pero desde que entraron en secundaria ya no supimos nada de ti, ni un aviso, ningún espérame, regresare, Estoy vivo, algo, lo que fuera, nada… ella te espero por más de 9 años

- sabes lo que es eso, 9 años… 3 de Secundaria, 3 de prepa y 3 que lleva de Universidad… hace tres meses se hizo novio de ese tal Jideshi y la verdad me dio gusto cuando se hicieron novios… pero ahora… tengo ganas de matarlo -dijo Touya

- Pero… si están comprometidos Sakura y mi hijo ¿Cómo fue que se buscó otro novio? –dijo la señora Li

- Señora discúlpeme… pero si ellos estuvieran comprometidos… desde luego que yo lo sabría y eso no es verdad –dijo Touya

- Claro que es verdad… tú estabas aquí cuando se comprometieron y tu estas de testigo de eso –dijo la señora Li

- Discúlpeme… pero nosotros solo hemos estado aquí una vez y ellos ni siquiera sabían que se querían, bueno de esta forma… si yo ya había notado que el mocoso… este… bueno le gustaba mi hermana… pero en ese entonces mi hermana estaba enamorada de Yukito –se defendió Touya

- Bueno en esa ocasión fue que acepte el compromiso –dijo la señora Li

- ¿Pero cuál compromiso? –pregunto Touya

- Mira Touya… lo que pasa es que aquí en China existe la tradición que cuando un hombre invita a una mujer a su casa y la madre del joven la invita a pasar la noche ella va a analizar a la joven y si ve que ella es una buena mujer con cualidades para ser esposa de su hijo, al despedirse de ella si le da un beso en la mejilla quiere decir que acepta el compromiso de su hijo con ella –dijo Syaoran suspirando al último

- Entonces cuando le dio el beso a Sakura ¿acepto el compromiso de matrimonio? –dijo Touya más que sorprendido

- Así es –afirmo la señora Li

- Discúlpeme señora no es que en mi país no existan también los compromisos matrimoniales… si… aún hay personas que comprometen a sus hijos desde antes que nazcan… pero se avisan y si yo no sabía de ese compromiso, tengan por seguro que mi hermana menos, eran tan solo niños y aunque hubieran sido niños, si usted hubiera hablado con mi padre a lo mejor ese compromiso si hubiera sido formal y desde luego que mi papá no habría aceptado ese compromiso nuevo que tiene Sakura, es más nunca habría permitido que Sakura se desanimara al existir ese compromiso tarde o temprano sabríamos que ibas a regresar, pero ahora –dijo Touya

- Es una tradición China –se disculpó Syaoran

- Pero se te olvida una cosa mocoso… nosotros no somos Chinos… somos Japoneses… por eso no conocemos sus costumbres… además en muchos piases se acostumbra a darse un beso en la mejilla de despedida en señal de amistad… no por eso quiere decir que en un futuro se tienen que casar –dijo Touya mas que enojado al saber que su hermana estaba comprometida con ese mocoso desde hace más de 13 años y ellos sin saberlo y por consiguiente, ese compromiso no era válido

- Bueno… olvidémonos de ese compromiso ¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperar a Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si ¿qué hay que hacer? –pregunto la señora Li

- Bueno… tienes que entrar a estudiar a la universalidad donde esta Sakura tendrás que interrumpir tus estudios por una temporada –dijo Touya

- Ya termine mis estudios… dos maestrías y un Doctorado –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Eres doctor? –pregunto Touya

- Estando en ese internado con los deseos de salir y sintiendo que Sakura sigue superándose en la magia desde luego que me supere y mi reto fue salir de esa escuela con el promedio más alto y lo más pronto posible y lo logre – dijo Syaoran

- Así que eres Doctor ¿en medicina? –pregunto Touya

- No en Comercio Internacional… soy Licenciado en Administración de Empresas tengo dos maestrías una en Economía y otra en Comercio Internacional y desde luego el Doctorado en Comercio Internacional además de haber terminado con el nivel más alto en la magia –dijo Syaoran

- Un cerebrito –dijo Touya

Syaoran solo negó con la cabeza

- Bueno entro en la universidad de Sakura ¿Qué está estudiando? –pregunto Syaoran

- Administración de empresas turísticas –dijo Touya

- Tiene relación con mi carrera yo creo que no voy a tener problemas para entrar en su salón –dijo Syaoran

- Eso espero –dijo Touya

- Tres días –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Tres Días? –pregunto Touya

- Si… cuando me vea en tres días la recuperare –dijo Syaoran

- Estás loco te va a costar mucho trabajo –dijo Touya

- Tres días –volvió a decir Syaoran

Y así se pusieron de acuerdo con las cosas que iban a hacer, a donde iba a llegar a vivir que para conveniencia de los dos, Syaoran iba a ser vecino de los Kinomoto, así ya hechos los planes y quedando de acuerdo Touya se regresó a Japón ese misma noche y Syaoran iría en dos días más ya con todo preparado para llegar para tratar de recuperar a Sakura.

A los dos días Sakura se despertó muy temprano ya no acostumbraba a quedarse dormida pero ese día en especial soñó que volvía a ver a Syaoran él le sonreía y le decía que por fin había podido volver para casarse con ella y que ya nadie en el mundo los iba a separar claro que ese sueño lo tenía seguido aunque después de haberse hecho novia de Jideshi, ya no lo había tenido ¿porque habría tenido ese sueño de nuevo?

Se despertó, bajo a preparar el desayuno que para sorpresa de ella ya Touya lo había preparado

- Hermano… hoy me tocaba a mí preparar el desayuno –dijo Sakura

- Es que me desperté temprano y como ya no podía dormir pensé en ayudarte a preparar el desayuno –dijo Touya

- ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? –pregunto Sakura

- No… ¿Qué tu tampoco? –pregunto Touya

- No… Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño –dijo Sakura un poco melancólica

- No me digas que soñaste con ese mocoso –dijo Touya

- No… No –dijo Sakura rápido y completamente roja

- Más te vale porque si sueñas con ese mocoso seguro que Jideshi con lo celoso que es viene y no te deja que vuelvas a dormirte –se burló Touya

- No seas mentiroso… Jideshi no es tan celoso… si me cela… pero lo normal –dijo Sakura

- Pero te apuesto que ya no permite que tengas ninguna amiga o amigo –dijo Touya

- Estas mal… claro que tengo amigos… Tomoyo y Erial son mis amigos –dijo Sakura

- Pero porque lo son desde primaria, pero seguro que ya no tienes nuevos o si los tienes él llega de inmediato para que te olvides de ellos –dijo Touya

- Son puras exageraciones tuyas… claro que puedo tener amigos –dijo Sakura

- Pero si el mocoso ese regresa… seguro no permite que ni siquiera lo veas –dijo Touya

- Estás loco… si Syaoran regresa solo será mi amigo y él no se opondrá porque lo quiero mucho –dijo Sakura tímidamente

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Touya tan bajito que Sakura no escucho

- Buenos días hijos –dijo el señor Kinomoto bajando también

- Veo que hoy se levantaron todos temprano… menos Kero que sigue durmiendo –sonrío el señor Kinomoto quien ya sabía todo de Sakura las cartas y los Guardianes

- Ya sabes que a él le gusta dormir mucho –sonrío Sakura

Así terminaron el desayuno y todos se fueron a la universidad, pues el señor Kinomoto daba clases de arqueología en la misma universidad donde estudiaba Sakura y como Touya trabajaba cerca se iban los tres juntos y también pasaban por Yukito que también trabajaba con Touya y como guardián de las cartas nunca se había alejado de ellos.

Sakura llego a la universidad y como estaba junto a la de Tomoyo y a la de Eriol casi siempre entraban juntos y platicaban hasta llegar al camino en donde se tenían que separar.

Pero en este día Sakura se sorprendió pues llego antes y vio que también estaban Eriol y Tomoyo esperándola

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? –pregunto Sakura

- Siempre nos vemos temprano Sakura y platicamos aquí y cuando llegas nos vamos a nuestras respectivas clases –sonrío Tomoyo

- ¿Siempre se ven temprano? Yo no podría ver todo el tiempo a Jideshi –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Es que cuando estás enamorado quisieras estar todo el tiempo con la persona amada –sonrío Eriol viendo a los ojos de Tomoyo

- En ese caso como es temprano y están platicando mejor me adelanto –dijo Sakura

- No Sakura yo tengo que ver lo de un examen que tengo que hacer ¿porque no te vas con Tomoyo? –dijo Eriol

- Si Sakura de eso estábamos hablando que me tendría que quedar sola para esperarte porque él se tenía que ir, pero como ya llegaste mejor nos vamos las dos juntas platicando mientras él se va a ver lo de su examen –sonrío Tomoyo

- ¿No hay problema? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro que no, es más ya me tengo que ir que se me hace tarde –dijo Eriol despidiéndose de las chicas y corriendo hacia su facultad

- Bueno Sakura ya que se fue Eriol ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Pero ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo? –pregunto Sakura

- No muy seguido llegas tan temprano y se te ve rara seguro te dijo algo Jideshi –dijo Tomoyo

- No… No es eso… ¿te acuerdas del sueño que tenía muy seguido y después cuando me hice novia de Jideshi ya no lo tuve? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Dónde Syaoran regresaba y te pedía matrimonio? –pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

- Si el mismo –dijo Sakura

- Pero ya no lo habías tenido ¿Por qué lo habrás tenido? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Olvídate del sueño Tomoyo… siento que está cerca de aquí –dijo Sakura bajando por una escalera y Chocando con alguien quien la sostuvo para que no rodara por las escaleras

- Sakura ¿estás bien? –pregunto Tomoyo

Pero Sakura no quitaba los ojos del joven que la sostenía… era alto… muy apuesto… cuerpo muy bien formado, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio de hermosos ojos cafés y cabello castaño alborotado, ella se veía preciosa delgada el cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura a decir verdad se parecía mucho a su mamá y ese hermoso color verde de sus ojos era único.

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios

Revisada 17 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. UN HERMOSO SUEÑO

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DÍAS

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 2: UN HERMOSO SUEÑO

- No… No es eso ¿te acuerdas del sueño que tenía muy seguido y después cuando me hice novia de Jideshi ya no lo tuve? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Dónde Syaoran regresaba y te pedía matrimonio? –pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

- Si el mismo –dijo Sakura

- Pero ya no lo habías tenido ¿Por qué lo habrás tenido? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Olvídate del sueño Tomoyo… siento que está cerca de aquí –dijo Sakura bajando por una escalera y Chocando con alguien que estaba parado viendo un papel para ver a donde tenía que ir quien la sostuvo para que no rodara por las escaleras

- Sakura ¿estás bien? –pregunto Tomoyo

Pero Sakura no quitaba los ojos del joven que la sostenía… era alto… muy apuesto… cuerpo muy bien formado, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, de hermosos ojos cafés y cabello castaño alborotado, ella se veía preciosa delgada el cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura a decir verdad se parecía mucho a su mamá y ese hermoso color verde de sus ojos era único.

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunto Sakura viéndolo

- ¿Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran viéndola también sorprendido

- ¿Estás bien amor? –dijo un joven acercándose a Sakura

- Jideshi –dijo Tomoyo al verlo

Desde luego que Syaoran soltó a Sakura al verla que estaba bien y saber quién era ese joven

- Si… no me paso nada… el joven no permitió que me cayera –sonrío Sakura

- Gracias por ayudar a mi novia yo la vi de lejos y pensé que se iba a caer pero tiene muy buenos reflejos joven –dijo Jideshi

- No se preocupe pero me tengo que ir disculpen –dijo Syaoran alejándose de ellos

- Sakura me acompañas al baño –dijo Tomoyo jalando a su amiga

- Después te alcanzo Jideshi –grito Sakura mientras Tomoyo la jalaba

- Está bien –solo dijo Jideshi

Ya en el baño y segura que no había nadie

- Sakura regreso… regreso –decía muy emocionada Tomoyo

- Y que qué regresará… lo siento el me ignoro por mucho tiempo yo ya tengo novio –dijo Sakura

- Pero Sakura y el sueño –decía Tomoyo

- Tomoyo tu misma estuviste de acuerdo que me hiciera novia de Jideshi y lo acepte ahora por que volvió Syaoran no creas que voy a terminar con él, Syaoran quedo en el pasado –dijo Sakura

- Pero Sakura tantos años que lo esperaste… además Jideshi resulto ser una persona muy… como te diré… bueno no resulto ser la persona que esperábamos –dijo Tomoyo

- Pero Tomoyo Jideshi se preocupa mucho por mí, él ha estado al pendiente mío desde hace tres años, dime… donde ha estado Syaoran –decía triste Sakura

- Por qué no le preguntamos… sus motivos debió tener para no comunicarse con tigo pero regreso Sakura regreso –decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Pero Tomoyo –decía Sakura

- Hay como no traje mi cámara de video fue un encuentro tan romántico –Decía Tomoyo

- Tomoyo Choque con él y casi me caigo que tiene de romántico eso –dice Sakura

- Como se veían… una mirada tan dulce… tan romántica… como queriéndose abrazar… besar… como diciéndose "te he esperado todos estos años" –decía Tomoyo en las nubes

- Hay Tomoyo pero si en ese momento llego Jideshi, además él no me dijo nada –dijo triste Sakura

- Pero estoy segura que en la primera oportunidad te va a decir todo y te va a pedir matrimonio –dijo Tomoyo

- Pues que lastima porque yo ya me olvide de él y ya vamos que ya van a empezar las clases y se nos hace tarde –dijo Sakura saliendo del baño.

- Hay Sakura… está bien… pero piensa lo que vas a hacer –dijo Tomoyo saliendo también del baño

Cada quien se fue a sus respectivos salones, Sakura entro al salón y saludo de nuevo a Jideshi

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? –pregunto Jideshi

- Claro no me paso nada –sonrío Sakura en eso entra el profesor

- Todos a sus asientos, veo que todos vinieron, el día de hoy quisiera presentarles a un nuevo compañero… pasa por favor –dijo el profesor

Sakura solo se quedó viendo al nuevo estudiante, no lo podía creer, de todas las carreras que había en la universidad ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera quedado precisamente en su salón?

- Él es el joven Syaoran Li… viene de Hong Kong… espero lo traten bien –dijo el profesor

- Si

- Claro

- Es un joven muy guapo –y demás comentarios se escucharon...

- Te puedes sentar detrás de la señorita Kinomoto… por favor levante su mano señorita –dijo el profesor

- No se preocupe, ya la conozco –contesto Syaoran

De todas formas Sakura levanto la mano

Jideshi pensó que fue porque la ayudo en la mañana, al momento que se acercó al asiento de Sakura se detuvo y la saludo

- Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo Syaoran

- Buenos días… ese es tu asiento –dijo Sakura señalando el asiento detrás de ella

Syaoran se sentía contento, se sentaría detrás de Sakura como cuando iban en primaria claro que con lo que no contó era que Jideshi se sentaba al lado de Sakura, en el lugar donde se sentaba Tomoyo claro que ya no era la primaria y ahora Tomoyo debería estar en otra especialidad, pero bueno si quería recuperar a Sakura tenía que aguantar todo.

Así las clases continuaron cuando llego el receso Jideshi volvió a agradecer a Syaoran por ayudar a Sakura. En eso llegan Tomoyo y Eriol

- Li… qué bueno que estas aquí –dijo Eriol entrando al Salón

- ¿Se conocen? –pregunto Jideshi asombrado

- Claro Sakura no te ha dicho, Li fue compañero nuestro en la primaria –dijo Tomoyo

- Es que no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar… pero ya lo sabes… por cierto Jideshi ¿me vas a llevar al lugar donde me dijiste ayer? –dijo Sakura agarrando del brazo a Jideshi

- Si vamos –sonrío Jideshi

- Pero Sakura… habías quedado de ir a almorzar con tu hermano y nosotros –dijo Tomoyo

- No te preocupes ya sabes que yo voy a estar bien, pero porque no invitan a Syaoran él es nuevo en la escuela y seguro no tiene con quien ir –dijo Sakura

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Sakura –Sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Se llaman por su nombre? –pregunto sorprendido Jideshi pues no tenía mucho que a él lo llamaba por su nombre

- Claro… la relación de ellos es una de las más fuertes de este mundo y se tienen tanta confianza que desde que íbamos en primaria se llaman por sus nombres –sonrío Eriol misteriosamente

- Bueno Jideshi mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde al rato –dijo Sakura ignorando lo que dijo Eriol

- Hay Sakura que terca eres… bueno Li vamos nos espera Touya –dijo Tomoyo

- Por favor nos conocemos desde la primaria también llámenme por mi nombre por favor –dijo Syaoran

- Gracias… también llámanos a nosotros por nuestros nombres –dijeron los dos

- Espero no te moleste que almorcemos con Touya, lo que pasa que desde que Sakura se hizo novia de ese tal Jideshi… bueno es casi imposible estar con Sakura –dijo Tomoyo

- No se preocupen en realidad Touya fue el que me localizo por eso es que entre a esta escuela –dijo Syaoran

- Ya se me hacía extraño que entraras en el mismo salón de Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Bueno ahora que lleguemos con Touya platicamos de eso –dijo Syaoran

Y así los tres jóvenes se fueron a encontrar con Touya quien tenía la esperanza que por ir también Syaoran esta vez si iba a ir con ellos pero cuando los vio solo dijo:

- No vino tampoco hoy –dijo Touya con coraje

- Es que como ahora viene Syaoran con nosotros… bueno –dijo Tomoyo

- Ese no es un pretexto… además tenía que venir precisamente porque él es el que la va a librar de este torpe –dijo Enojado Touya

Ya todos sentados en la mesa almorzando

- Y disculpa Syaoran pero ¿Por qué no te comunicaste con Sakura por tanto tiempo? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Es que entre a un internado y no podía tener comunicación con nadie… aunque de cierta forma yo pensé que si me comunicaba con ella –dijo pensativo Syaoran

- Haber mocoso ¿cómo que te comunicabas con ella? –pregunto Touya

- Disculpa Kinomoto ya soy un adulto… tengo dos maestrías… un doctorado y fui el mejor estudiante de magia que jamás haya tenido la escuela por favor me puedes dejar de decir mocoso –dijo algo desesperado Syaoran

- ¿Tienes Doctorado y entraste con Sakura? –preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo

- Soy Licenciado en Administración tengo dos maestrías y un doctorado además de la magia... –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Entonces porque entraste en el salón de Sakura? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Es parte del plan –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Del plan? –preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo

- Está bien ¿te puedo decir Li? –pregunto Touya

- Me puedes llamar Syaoran si no te molesta al fin vamos a ser cuñados –dijo Syaoran

- ¡Más te vale Mocoso! –dijo Touya golpeando la mesa

- ¿Disculpa? –pregunto Syaoran

- Más te vale Syaoran –corrigió Touya

- ¿Van a ser cuñados? –preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo

- A eso vine a casarme con mi prometida –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Tu prometida? –preguntaron los dos

- A ver Syaoran ¿nos puedes platicar quien es tu prometida y como era que según tú te comunicabas con Sakura? –dijo Eriol

- Es Sakura y me comunicaba con un sueño –dijo Syaoran

- ¡¿CON UN SUEÑO?! –grito Tomoyo

- Si, al no poder comunicarme con ella le mande un sueño en donde volvía a ver a Sakura yo la veía y le decía que por fin había podido volver para casarme con ella y que ya nadie en el mundo nos iba a separar –dijo Syaoran

- ¡Ese sueño lo tuvo hoy en la mañana! –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- ¿Apenas lo tuvo hoy en la mañana? se lo he mandado por años –dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- Bueno si lo ha tenido por años, pero pensamos que solo era eso un sueño porque cuando se hizo novia de Jideshi lo dejo de tener y precisamente de eso estábamos hablando en la mañana cuando choco con tigo –dijo Tomoyo

- Por cierto Syaoran ¿la estabas esperando? –pregunto Tomoyo emocionada

- No, estaba viendo hacia donde tenía que ir según el mapa que me había dado Touya, mi plan era verla hasta las clases… eso fue algo inesperado –dijo Syaoran

- Lo inesperado no existe solo lo inevitable –dijeron Eriol y Touya

- Y dime Syaoran ¿qué sentiste cuando viste que era ella? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Imagínate tener a mi prometida casi entre mis brazos y tener que soltarla –dijo enojado Syaoran

- A ver ese punto ¿porque dices que Sakura es tu prometida? –dijo Eriol

- Es que cuando fueron a Hong Kong mi mamá acepto nuestro compromiso –dijo Syaoran

- Permíteme un momento, yo estuve casi todo el tiempo con ella y nunca vi que tu mamá los comprometiera –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando salió mi mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… lo tengo grabado… a mí me dio risa ver el ataque que te dio cuando viste que tu mamá beso a Sakura, eso también lo tengo grabado –sonrío Tomoyo

- Pues me dio el ataque porque en ese momento quede comprometido con Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- ¿En ese momento? Eso era lo que significaba el beso… yo pensé que era un beso de despedida como en muchos países se acostumbra –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida

- Vez –dijo Touya

- Tienes razón debimos formalizar más ese compromiso –dijo Syaoran triste

- Bueno ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? –pregunto Touya

- ¿Dices que siempre tuvo los sueños? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… durante años los ha tenido ¿Por qué? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Y dices que siempre pensaron que solo era un sueño –dijo Syaoran

- Si… como nunca paso nada siempre pensamos que era solo un sueño –dijo Tomoyo

- Bueno… ese va a ser mi contacto con ella, la voy a ver en sus sueños –sonrío triunfal Syaoran

- Y por cierto no he visto una casa desocupada cerca de la nuestra para que vivas ahí y seamos vecinos –dijo Touya

- No te preocupes ya vivo en la casa de al lado –dijo Syaoran

- ¿A dónde fueron los vecinos? –pregunto Touya

- A ningún lado… ahí siguen… solo hice una casa entre la tuya y la del vecino –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Una casa? –preguntaron los tres

- Disculpen… no sé si sepan o han escuchado hablar de la magia –dijo Syaoran

- ¿La magia? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Touya

- Si la tienes úsala –dijo Eriol

- Bueno chicos hay que irnos porque se nos hace tarde –dijo Tomoyo levantándose

- A eso sí… ni una palabra a Sakura de lo que hablamos aquí, sobre todo que es mi prometida, tenemos que hacer ver a Sakura que ese hombre no le conviene y que una persona así no es buen compañero y que se fije en mi porque en verdad me quiere no por terminar con él –dijo Syaoran

Las clases continuaron, Sakura apenas si veía a Syaoran, pero eso sí le sonreía mucho a Jideshi, quizás Sakura lo hacia inconscientemente, ojala así fuera porque Syaoran a pesar que se mantenía lo más inexpresivo que podía, no cabía de los celos que sentía y se tenía que aguantar pues ni modo de reclamarle a Jideshi o a Sakura al final de cuentas eran novios.

En la tarde el señor Kinomoto invito a cenar a Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito y Jideshi pues tenían un invitado muy especial

Ya estaban todos en la casa cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Adelante Joven Li –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Muchas gracias por invitarme –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Sakura

- Qué bueno que pudo venir joven, hija ¿no te acuerdas de él? fue compañero tuyo en la primaria y como debe de tener muchas cosas empacadas lo invite a cenar –dijo el Señor Kinomoto

- Hola Sakura gracias por invitarme –dijo entregando un paquete donde llevaba unos hermosos panecillos en forma de duraznos

- ¿Invitarte? –pregunto Sakura

- Si hija lo invitamos para ayudarlo mientras organizan la casa acaba de cambiarse a la casa de al lado –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- ¿A la casa de al lado? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… esa es mi nueva casa –Syaoran señalando la casa de al lado

La cual era muy parecida a la de Sakura, Sakura la vio y se sorprendió esa casa no existía en la mañana salió corriendo a la calle para ver la casa que ella se acordaba estaba al lado de la suya y estaba ahora al lado de la de Syaoran Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida.

- Esa casa no estaba ahí en la mañana –dijo Sakura

- Hay monstruo que mala memoria tienes, esa casa tiene tiempo que se vendía –dijo Touya

- No… Esa casa no estaba en la mañana –volvió a decir Sakura

- ¿Hija te sientes bien? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Si… te sientes bien… esa casa siempre ha estado ahí –dijo Jideshi

Todos veían a Sakura sorprendidos

- Si… no es nada… pasa Syaoran y bien venido –dijo tímidamente Sakura

Ya todos cenando platicaban que habían hecho durante tantos años y desde luego que Sakura quería saber por qué nunca tuvo noticias de Syaoran

- Y dinos Syaoran ¿qué fue de tu vida? –pregunto Sakura viéndolo fijamente

- Bueno, en realidad no mucho, mi madre me mando a un internado muy estricto para estudiar la secundaria, la preparatoria y la Universidad –dijo Syaoran

- Pero ¿Por qué entraste a estudiar aquí? –pregunto Jideshi

- Es que en esa escuela no me permitían tener contacto con nadie, mientras mis hermanas vivían en la casa no pasaba nada, pero al casarse mis hermanas e irse a vivir con sus esposos bueno mi madre se sintió sola y me saco de la escuela, claro que después surgió el problema de donde podía terminar la carrera, cuando me entere que podía venir acá y que me daban una beca y terminar la carrera pues no lo pensé dos veces y aquí me tienen la verdad me sorprendió que estudiaras precisamente esa carrera y que estuvieras en ese nivel aunque el nivel me imagino que si sería el mismo pues estudiamos la primaria juntos –contesto Syaoran

- Pero acá vas a estar de nuevo lejos de tu mamá –dijo Sakura

- Bueno sí y no… Lo que pasa es que aquí puede venir a visitarme o hablarme por teléfono cuando quiera en el internado no me podía comunicar con nadie así que por eso me vine acá –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Solo para terminar de estudiar? –pregunto de nuevo Sakura

- Bueno no… También para hablar con mi prometida pues ya es hora que piense en casarme –dijo Syaoran sencillamente pero a la vez observando la reacción de Sakura

- ¡TIENES PROMETIDA! –gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo claro que Tomoyo ya sabía todo pero para simular

- Si… desde que iba en cuarto año de primaria –dijo Syaoran

Sakura se quedó callada haciendo cuentas de repente murmuro

- Íbamos en cuarto año cuando nos conocimos y conocimos a ¡¿Meiling!? –dijo más que sorprendida

Y acordándose que cuando conoció a Meiling ella le dijo que Syaoran y ella estaban comprometidos pero después le había dicho que su compromiso se había terminado y que ellos dos Sakura y Syaoran podían estar de novios, claro que eso fue cuando ella ya iba en 6 año de primaria pero si su prometida era desde 4 de primaria seguro ese compromiso nunca se rompió.

Desde ese momento Sakura se quedó callado, muy pensativa, la plática continuo pero ella se notaba como ida pensando.

El que estaba más sorprendido con el silencio de Sakura era Jideshi, él también estaba haciendo memoria y de repente recordó que Sakura solo había tenido un amor el de un niño de cuando ella iba en primaria, ¿en primaria? él era amigo de Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo desde primaria y desde un principio le hablo por su nombre y Eriol había dicho que la relación que tenían ellos era una de las más fuertes de este mundo 1 más 1 igual a ¡él es el niño del que Sakura estaba enamorada!

En ese momento Jideshi se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro todos se le quedaron viendo ¿qué le pasaba?

Claro que Syaoran sabía que ya se había dado cuenta que él era la persona de quien Sakura estaba enamorada y que si era novia de Jideshi no fue precisamente por Jideshi si no porque ya no supo nada de él pero ahora que regreso seguro Sakura terminaría con él.

El ambiente se puso raro, el señor Kinomoto no sabía muy bien de que seguir hablando para romper la tensión que se formó.

- Disculpen, pero me tengo que retirar… todavía tengo muchas cosas que desempacar –dijo Syaoran para romper lo tenso del ambiente

- La pasamos muy bien y si necesitas algo no dude en pedir ayuda –dijo el señor Kinomoto

Se fue despidiendo de todos hasta que llego con Sakura

- Buenas noches Sakura y perdona por haberte incomodado –dijo Syaoran

- No… Desde luego que no… Solo pensaba… espero que Meiling esté bien –sonrío Sakura

- Si está muy bien –contesto Syaoran y se fue

Al rato se despidieron todos los demás y se fueron aunque cuando Jideshi se despidió le dijo a Sakura que tenían que hablar muy seriamente con ella, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura pero dijo que si, que al otro día lo harían en la escuela.

Sakura se fue a dormir pero al asomarse por la ventana vio que Syaoran estaba en el techo de su casa practicando con su espada a Kero le gustaba dormir con el señor Kinomoto en una cesta que tenían para gatos era muy cómoda.

Sakura veía como Syaoran hacia sus movimientos en verdad se veía realmente guapo, vestía su traje ceremonial verde, la verdad ya no sabía que pensar tantos años que había esperado a Syaoran ahora que él regresaba ella ya tenía otro novio pero estaba desconcertada Syaoran hasta ese momento no le había dicho nada de ellos más le valía porque si le decía algo lo mandaba en ese mismo momento a volar, aunque ahora se sentía triste pues al verlo se dio cuenta que no quería a Jideshi, pero eso que Syaoran estaba comprometido desde que iban en cuarto año de primaria y que se iba a casar con Meiling era algo que en verdad le daba tristeza.

Sakura estaba sentada en el piso de su recamara recargada en el mueble donde tenía todos sus muñecos de felpa viendo por la ventana, ahí vio el oso que le había regalado Syaoran y lo abrazo y viendo a Syaoran por la ventana se quedó dormida.

Al momento que Sakura se quedó dormida Syaoran la sintió entro por la ventana cargo a Sakura quien abrazaba fuertemente al oso él sonrío y la acostó en su cama.

- Tesoro… perdóname… nunca me imaginé que te lastimara tanto él no tener noticias mías –dijo Syaoran besando la frente de Sakura y tapándola

- Que duermas bien, al rato nos vemos en tus sueños –dijo saliendo de nuevo por la ventana

Ya en su recamara hace un conjuro y él también se queda dormido.

Sakura se encuentra en una hermosa pradera de repente ve que llega Syaoran, él le sonreía

- Por fin he podido volver para casarme con tigo y ya nadie en el mundo nos va a separar –le decía Syaoran claro que ese sueño lo tenía seguido pero en esta ocasión Sakura se soltó a llorar

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Syaoran

- Es que yo tengo novio y tú tienes ya una prometida –balbuceó Sakura

Syaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tan tierno que Sakura solo se dejó llevar por el beso por primera vez en años se sentía realmente feliz en ese momento la carta ESPERANZA brilla intensamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

CONTINUARA:

Revisada 17 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. LA GOLPEO

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DÍAS

CAPITULO 3: LA GOLPEO

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Ya en su recamara hace un conjuro y él también se queda dormido.

Sakura se encuentra en una hermosa pradera de repente ve que llega Syaoran, él le sonreía

Por fin he podido volver para casarme con tigo y ya nadie en el mundo nos va a separar –le decía Syaoran claro que ese sueño lo tenía seguido pero en esta ocasión Sakura se soltó a llorar

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Syaoran

- Es que yo tengo novio y tú tienes ya una prometida –balbuceó Sakura

Syaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tan tierno que Sakura solo se dejó llevar por el beso por primera vez en años se sentía realmente feliz, en ese momento la carta ESPERANZA brilla intensamente como nunca antes lo había hecho

Al otro día temprano Sakura se levantó feliz se sentía increíblemente bien, hacía años que no se le veía tan contenta, el señor Kinomoto pensó que quizás ese cambio tenía que ver con la llegada del joven Li, él que estaba contentísimo de verla así era Touya, él sabía que Syaoran iba a ver a su hermana en sus sueños y lo que allá pasado en él era más que suficiente para el cambio de Sakura

Al momento de salir para la universidad se encontraron con el problema de que el auto no quería arrancar y por más cosas que revisaban, no pudieron hacer nada más que llamar a un mecánico para que se llevara el auto al taller, pero se les hacía tarde, el Señor Kinomoto ya iba a llamar a un taxi porque tenía que aplicar un examen a primera hora y no podía llegar tarde cuando vieron a Syaoran que salía de su casa en su auto.

- Syaoran –grito Sakura claro que al verlo sintió cosas raras en el estómago y se sonrojo, él detuvo el auto y volteo a ver a Sakura

- ¿Tienen algún problema? –pregunto Syaoran

- Disculpe joven ¿Usted va para la universidad verdad? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Si ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Es que el auto se descompuso y se nos hace tarde para ir a la universidad ¿nos puedes llevar? –dijo Sakura

- Claro suban –contesto Syaoran abriendo las puertas

Sakura desde luego que se subió al asiento de atrás detrás del señor Kinomoto lo más alejada que pudo de Syaoran ¿cómo era posible que hubiera regresado y que tiene prometida? Yukito quien ya había llegado porque no llegaban por él y se había ido caminado a casa de los Kinomoto se sentó al lado de Sakura y Touya atrás de Syaoran

Claro que aunque Sakura se sentó lo más alejada de Syaoran que pudo Syaoran la veía por el espejo retrovisor, la verdad se sentía feliz por tenerla tan cerca de él y el que se sonrojara cuando lo vio bueno eso quería decir que su plan estaba funcionando.

Llegaron a la universidad y todos se bajaron pero Jideshi los vio que todos se bajaron de un carro que no era el del señor Kinomoto aunque cuando vio de quien era el carro del que se bajaron quería ir y golpear al chofer, de inmediato se acercó al auto para recibir a Sakura

- Gracias joven por traernos en verdad tengo que llegar temprano el día de hoy –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Cuando se les ofrezca yo tengo que venir aquí todos los días, nos podemos venir juntos –dijo Syaoran

- A mí se me hace que te vamos a tomar la palabra pues no sabemos cuánto tiempo se tarden en arreglar el auto Syaoran –dijo Touya

- ¿Lo llamaste por su nombre? –pregunto Sakura

- Yo también lo conozco desde que ustedes iban en primaria y por lógica ya no le puedo decir mocoso ¿verdad? –dijo Touya

- No… Tienes razón –murmuro Sakura

- Bueno me voy –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Hasta luego y cualquier cosa que necesite solo avísenme –dijo Syaoran

- Yo también me voy –dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Jideshi y jalándolo

- Gracias –dijo Touya

- ¿De qué? cuando quieras yo los traigo -dijo Syaoran

- De eso no… de Sakura –contesto Touya

- ¿Qué paso con Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

- No te hagas… anoche fuiste a su recamara ¿verdad? –pregunto Touya

- Si –dijo rojo a más no poder

- Es que necesito dormirla con mi magia para poder entrar en sus sueños y como se quedó dormida en la ventana –se justificó Syaoran

- No te preocupes… confío en ti… además que va a ser tu esposa y lo que hayas hecho estuvo muy bien porque se veía feliz… es más yo diría que irradiaba felicidad… hace años que no la veía así –sonrío Touya

- Si… muchas gracias de parte de las cartas y nosotros los guardianes –dijo Yukito

- Y ustedes ¿por qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Las cartas tenemos más o menos el mismo nivel de magia… pero hay una carta que tiene el nivel de magia de todas las cartas juntas y que fue creada gracias al amor de ustedes dos, ESPERANZA… al ella sentir el amor de ustedes dos… su energía aumenta y por consiguiente la energía de todos aumento, muchas gracias por ese amor –dijo Yukito

- Perdónenme… no sabía a cuantas seres afectaba mi ausencia –dijo pensativo Syaoran

- Mira… ya no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí para corregir las cosas –dijo Touya

- Gracias por ayudarme Touya –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno vamos que también se nos hace tarde –dijo Touya

- Nos vemos al rato

Mientras con Sakura:

- ¿Por qué venían con ese tipo? –pregunto Jideshi

- No oíste que se descompuso el auto –protesto Sakura

- ¿Pero porqué con él? –volvió a preguntar Jideshi

- ¿Cómo por qué? porque él iba saliendo cuando vimos que el auto estaba descompuesto y le pidieron que nos trajera –contesto Sakura

- ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Sakura

- Al rato platicamos de esto –dijo Jideshi apretando duro el brazo a Sakura

- Hay me lastimas –protesto Sakura

- Perdón –solo dijo Jideshi pero no le soltó el brazo

En el salón de clases Sakura se veía feliz y veía de reojo a cada rato a Syaoran cosa que no paso por alto ni Syaoran ni Jideshi.

Syaoran se sentía feliz, Touya tenía razón, Sakura irradiaba felicidad y no lo podía ocultar y de saber que tenía tan cerca a su amor, pero claro él estaba lo más serio que podía, no podía dejar ver algún interés por parte de él hacia Sakura, porque sabía a la perfección de los celos de Jideshi y Jideshi estaba muy serió, "demasiado" solo anotaba en su cuaderno pero no perdía de vista a Sakura y falta no le quedaba de sacar a Sakura de ahí y llevársela a otro lado donde no estuviera ese tipejo.

Llego el descanso y desde luego que llegaron Eriol y Tomoyo para ver a Sakura y Syaoran

- Hola Sakura… no te vimos en la mañana –dijo Tomoyo

- Es que se descompuso el auto de mi papá… pero Syaoran nos hizo el favor de traernos –dijo Sakura

- Te vez muy feliz –dijo Eriol

- ¿Yo? No… estoy igual que siempre –dijo Sakura

- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Jideshi a Sakura

- Claro –sonrío Sakura yéndose con Jideshi

- Pues vamos con Touya –dijo Syaoran

Con Sakura y Jideshi

- Sakura ¿quién es ese tipo? quiero que me lo digas –decía enojadísimo Jideshi

- Es Syaoran Li… viene de Hong Kong y estudia la universidad… eso ya lo sabes –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- No me refiero a eso… ¿quién es él? –grito Jideshi

- Es un viejo compañero de la primaria que no veíamos desde hace más de 9 años –dijo Sakura

- No me refiero a eso… anoche cuando dijo que había venido porque se tenía ya que casar con su prometida tú te pusiste muy triste –dijo Jideshi

- Son solo ideas tuyas… además él ya tiene prometida que tengo que ver yo –dijo Sakura

- Eso quiero saber… toda la mañana lo has estado viendo… no creas que no me he dado cuenta –dijo desesperado Jideshi

- Son solo ideas tuyas –dijo Sakura cuando siente un golpe en la cara

- Mentira… él es tu amor de infancia por quien no habías aceptado a nadie –grito enojadísimo Jideshi

Estaban almorzando y platicando Touya, Syaoran, Yuki, Tomoyo y Eriol cuando de repente Syaoran, Yuki y Touya saltaron

- ¡La golpeo! –grito Syaoran a punto de ir a buscar a Sakura

Eriol, Yuki y Touya lo detuvieron

- Suélteme… tengo que ir a ayudar a Sakura –gritaba Syaoran luchando desesperado con Yuki, Touya y Eriol para que lo soltaran

- Cálmate Syaoran… no podemos hacer nada… y si vas a ayudar a Sakura él se va a desquitar con ella –le decía Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Pero el bruto golpeo a Sakura –seguía forcejeando Syaoran para que lo soltaran

- ¿Por qué crees que te busque? –pregunto Touya, Syaoran se sorprendió

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Syaoran

- No es la primera vez que le pega… desde luego que Touya ha sentido cuando le ha pegado y desde luego que Touya le fue a reclamar pero Sakura lo defiende mucho y mientras ella quiera estar con él no podemos hacer nada –dijo llorando Tomoyo

- Por eso te busque… porque ese bruto ha sido capaz de pegarle a Sakura y mientras ella no ponga un hasta aquí y quiera terminar con él –dijo Touya

- Pero también como se sentía sola… no sabíamos nada de ti… pensamos que si se hacían novios estaría bien –dijo Yuki

- Pero nunca nos imaginamos que fuera capaz de pegarla –dijo Eriol

- Puedo exigir mi derecho como mi prometida y obligarla a que termine con él y se case con migo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? –pregunto Touya

- Tomoyo tiene grabado en video el momento en que nos comprometieron –dijo enojado Syaoran

- Pero fue tu madre la que tomo esa decisión, pero a nosotros no nos avisaron luego entonces ese compromiso no es válido –dijo muy serio Touya

- ¿Pero? ¿qué podemos hacer? –dijo triste Syaoran

- Yo creo que la sigas viendo en sus sueños… ahí ella es tuya y de ese sueño tiene que nacer el deseo de estar de nuevo con tigo –dijo Eriol

- Tienes razón –dijo triste Syaoran

- Será mejor que nos apuremos… tengo que maquillar a Sakura para que no se le note el golpe –dijo Tomoyo levantándose

- ¿Ya vienes preparada para esto? –pregunto Syaoran

- No es la primera vez que sucede esto –dijo Eriol

- Imagínate si esto hace ahora que son novios… que va a pasar si se casan –dijo Touya

- Eso nunca va a pasar… voy a recuperar a Sakura pase lo que pase –dijo Syaoran

Regresando con Sakura

- Si… es verdad… pero eso quedo en el pasado… no escuchaste que vino aquí para terminar su carrera y para casarse con su prometida… si yo fuera su prometida… tenlo por seguro que no seriamos novios… cuando íbamos en cuarto año de primaria Meiling me dijo que él era su prometido… hubo algo entre nosotros… pero cuando íbamos en sexto año… además… éramos solo niños… que tanto pudo pasar entre nosotros… su prometida lo es desde que él iba en cuarto año… en ese momento… éramos rivales… y Meiling era su prometida –decía Sakura llorando

- Perdóname amor… es que no soporto la idea de perderte… y pensar que sigues enamorada de ese tipo –dijo Jideshi abrazando tiernamente a Sakura y besándola

- Te quiero tanto… que no soporto la idea que no pienses en mi todo el tiempo… quiero que tus pensamientos y tus sueños sean solo míos –decía acariciando tiernamente a Sakura

- No te preocupes… te quiero mucho –mintió Sakura acordándose de sus sueños

Los dos regresan a clases pero antes de entrar se encuentran con el grupo formado por Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo

- Vamos al baño Sakura –dijo Tomoyo jalando a Sakura

Eriol y Syaoran solo vieron a Jideshi pero no dijeron nada, Eriol se despidió y Syaoran entro al salón

- Hay Sakura ¿Por qué permites que te pegue? ¿Qué paso? –dijo Tomoyo empezando a maquillar a su amiga

- Me caí… no pasó nada –dijo Sakura

- Por favor Sakura… todos nos enteramos que te pego –dijo Tomoyo

- Si… ya se… Touya y Yukito sienten cuando me hacen algo –dijo triste Sakura

- No solo ellos… Syaoran también sintió y quería ir a matar a Jideshi… hubieras visto el trabajo que nos costó detenerlo –dijo Tomoyo

- Syaoran ¿Pero él por qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque para él tú eres la persona más importante de este planeta Sakura y desde luego tu felicidad es la de él… pero tu sufrimiento también es de él –dijo Tomoyo

- Pero Tomoyo… que esperanza tengo… vino para terminar la escuela y luego se va a casar con Meiling –dijo triste Sakura

- Con su prometida –corrigió Tomoyo

- Pues si… su prometida… pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? nada no puedo hacer nada… aunque no tuviera novio… no puedo hacer nada –dijo Sakura

- Pero Sakura… claro que puedes hacer algo… ya una vez lo hiciste… le demostraste a Meiling que querías mucho a Syaoran y ella te permitió que fueran novios… si una vez paso… seguro y vuelve a pasar –dijo Tomoyo

- Hay Tomoyo… lo pones tan fácil –dijo Sakura

- Mira… no me puedes negar que quieres mucho a Syaoran… se te nota Sakura –dijo Tomoyo

- Sabes… por eso fue que me pego Jideshi –dijo Sakura

- Pero… ¿has hablado con Syaoran? –pregunto Tomoyo

- No… Para nada he estado a solas con él… pero sabes… soñé con él –dijo roja Sakura

- ¿Soñaste con él? pero solo te pide que te cases con él o ¿No? –pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

- No… esta vez cuando me dijo que nadie nos iba a separar yo me solté a llorar y le reclame que yo tenía novio y él estaba comprometido y sabes que paso –dijo Sakura

- No ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Tomoyo ya sabía que Syaoran la iba a ver en sueños pero no sabía que iba a pasar en ellos

- Me beso… fue un beso tierno al principio y apasionado al final… sabes… nadie va a hacerme sentirme tan feliz como cuando estoy con Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- Entonces Sakura ¿Por qué no terminas con Jideshi? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Porque Syaoran ya tiene prometida… de que me sirve terminar con Jideshi –dijo Sakura

- Hay amiga… quizás tengas razón y no puedas regresar con Syaoran pero de que te sirve estar con un hombre al que no quieres… que te pega… y solo te hace sufrir… si yo fuera tú ya hubiera terminado con él… desde la primera vez que te pego… y como dicen… más vale solo que mal acompañado –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué no termino con él?, Porque tiene miedo de perderme y me está amenazando si termino con él… la verdad no sé de qué sea capaz de hacerme –dijo triste Sakura

- Hay amiga… tienes que terminar con esto… no te preocupes… vamos a encontrar una solución –sonrío Tomoyo

Sakura entra al salón, Syaoran la ve, Tomoyo había hecho un gran trabajo, casi no se le notaba el golpe, pero al verla sintió que se moría ahí mismo, le entraron unas ganas de agarrar a golpes a ese tal por cual.

Sakura avanzo a su lugar Jideshi se acercó a ella de inmediato.

- ¿Estás bien amor? –le pregunto Jideshi

Syaoran solo los veía que ganas de hacer algún hechizo y desintegrar a ese…

- Si –sonrío ella él le da un beso pequeño

Syaoran solo trataba de disimular que no los veía pero cuando Sakura paso al lado de Syaoran

- Perdóname –dijo muy bajito Syaoran para que solo Sakura la escuchara

Ella se detuvo, quería voltear a ver a Syaoran y pregúntale ¿por qué? Si no había hablado con él para nada pero sabía que si lo hacia Jideshi se iba a enojar mucho, así que solo siguió y se sentó en su lugar.

En la tarde Jideshi no quería alejarse de Sakura pues como Syaoran era su vecino, así que se pasó toda la tarde con ella y aun después de retirarse se quedó en la calle viendo las dos casa para ver si Syaoran y Sakura se veían.

En la tarde Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a visitar a Syaoran, vieron por la ventana que Jideshi estaba con Sakura en su casa haciendo tarea pero todo se veía normal. Syaoran los hizo pasar

- Hola chicos ¿a qué debo su visita? –dijo Syaoran

- Te traigo noticias –dijo Tomoyo contenta

- Pasen ¿no gustan una taza de Té? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si gracias –contestaron los dos

- Wein nos hace el favor de traer té –dijo Syaoran al mayordomo

- Enseguida lo traigo –contesto el señor

Ya todos tomando té

- Y dime Tomoyo ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? –pregunto Syaoran

- Que Sakura ya quiere terminar con Jideshi –dijo feliz Tomoyo

- ¿Qué Sakura ya quiere terminar con Jideshi? –gritaron Syaoran y Eriol al mismo tiempo

- Shshshshs nos pueden escuchar –dijo Tomoyo...

- No te preocupes… como esta es una casa mágica… no sale nada de aquí por muy fuerte que sean los ruidos… ¿Eriol no sabías tu nada? –dijo Syaoran

- No… Tomoyo no me quiso decir nada hasta que te lo dijera a ti también pero si tenía razón no sé qué hubiera hecho al momento de enterarme –dijo Eriol

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –pregunto Syaoran

- Bueno… yo creo que eso de que la veas en sus sueños es una excelente idea Sakura estaba feliz por el beso que le diste… fue un beso tan tierno… tan apasionado… tan intenso… tan esplendido… tan maravilloso… –decía Tomoyo agarrándose las manos con estrellitas en los ojos, Syaoran estaba rojo a más no poder

- Oye… escucha lo que estás diciendo –protesto Eriol

- Si mi amor… tú también besas muy bien… pero Sakura dice que en su vida nadie o sea Jideshi le ha dado un beso como ese y que ya quiere terminar con él… pero –se quedó callada Tomoyo

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron los dos

- Que tiene mucho miedo de lo que sea capaz de hacerle si terminan –dijo triste Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… si ella ya está dispuesta a terminar con él, ten por seguro que yo no voy a permitir que le haga algo –dijo Syaoran

Ya en la noche después de cenar se retiraron Eriol y Tomoyo y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Jideshi estaba en la banqueta de enfrente detrás de un árbol según él escondido para que nadie lo viera

- Los están espiando –dijo Eriol

- Si ya vi –dijo Syaoran

- ¿No habrá problemas? –pregunto Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… Sakura me ve… solo eso… pero él no me va a ver –sonrío Syaoran

- Bueno que te valla bien –se despidieron Eriol y Tomoyo

Al rato Sakura entro a su recamara y como la noche anterior vio a Syaoran que estaba practicando con su espada en el techo de su casa, pero aunque Sakura lo estaba viendo Jideshi no lo veía.

Sakura se volvió a sentar en el piso recargándose en el mueble de los muñecos y volvió a abrazar al oso y viéndolo se volvió a quedar dormida

Pero en esta ocasión Syaoran no quiso arriesgarse y prefirió hablarle por teléfono a Touya para que la acostara en su cama.

El teléfono suena en casa de los Kinomoto

- Habla a casa de los Kinomoto habla Touya –contesto Touya

- Hola Touya habla Syaoran, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –dijo Syaoran

- El que sea… si es para bien de mi hermana el que sea –dijo Touya

- Sakura se acaba de dormir pero no puedo ir a acostarla en su cama, Jideshi está vigilando la casa así que si me acerco quien sabe que será capaz de hacer, si de casualidad te ve a ti no hay problema y no te preocupes haga lo que haga está loco ya no va a poder hacer nada a Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Está bien… ahora voy a acostarla –dijo Touya y subió

Entro a la recamara de Sakura y efectivamente estaba dormida recargada en el mueble le llamo la atención verla que estaba abrazando al oso, solo sonrío le quito el oso y la acostó en su cama, cuando se escuchó que tocaban como locos la puerta de la casa.

El señor Kinomoto fue a abrir y para su sorpresa Jideshi entro como loco a la casa y subió al cuarto de Sakura donde Touya la estaba terminando de tapar

- ¿Oye tú? ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Touya viendo a Jideshi en el cuarto de su hermana

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Jideshi

- Ya me voy a acostar y acostumbro pasar y ver como esta mi hermana, como ves ella ya está dormida… pero estaba destapada y la estoy tapando –dijo Touya tranquilo

- Pensé que Li –dijo Jideshi

- Disculpe joven… el joven Li es nuestro vecino y desde ayer que vino a cenar y se fue no ha entrado a esta casa él no tiene nada que hacer aquí… lo mismo que usted –dijo es señor Kinomoto

- Disculpen –solo dijo Jideshi saliendo del cuarto y de la casa

- Hay… este tipo se pasa –dijo Touya

- No te preocupes hijo… mañana a estas horas todo va a estar bien –sonrío Fujitaka

Touya se sorprendió de lo que dijo su papá y fue para hablarle a Syaoran para decirle que ya estaba acostada Sakura en su cama y desde luego lo que les pasó.

Una vez que Syaoran hablo con Touya se fue el también a acostar para unirse al sueño de Sakura.

Sakura se encuentra en una hermosa pradera de repente ve que llega Syaoran, él le sonreía

- Por fin he podido volver para casarme con tigo y ya nadie en el mundo nos va a separar –le decía Syaoran pero en esta ocasión Sakura se soltó a llorar

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Syaoran

- Es que mi novio me pego porque yo te estuve viendo en clases –balbuceó Sakura

Syaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tan tierno que Sakura de nuevo solo se dejó llevar por el beso, en ese momento la carta ESPERANZA brilla intensamente

- Perdóname amor por mi culpa te pego pero dime que crees que siento yo al saber que tú tienes novio y que te pega… además un hombre que le pega a una mujer no merece ser amado por ninguna mujer, pero no te preocupes nuestro amor es muy fuerte y nadie nos va a separar –sonrío Syaoran volviendo a besar a Sakura

- Mañana termino con él –murmuro Sakura

- Siempre que necesites de alguien puedes contar con mi ayuda –dijo Syaoran volviendo a besar a Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Revisada 18 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. TU ERES MI PROMETIDA

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DÍAS

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 4: TÚ ERES MI PROMETIDA

- Perdóname amor… por mi culpa te pego… pero dime que crees que siento yo al saber que tú tienes novio y que te pega… además un hombre que le pega a una mujer… no merece ser amado por ninguna mujer… pero no te preocupes… nuestro amor es muy fuerte y nadie nos va a separar –sonrío Syaoran volviendo a besar a Sakura

- Mañana termino con él –murmuro Sakura

- Siempre que necesites de alguien puedes contar con mi ayuda –dijo Syaoran volviendo a besar a Sakura

Al otro día Sakura sale de su casa y ve al señor Wein.

- Bueno días señor Wein, tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo Sakura

- Mucho gusto de verla de nuevo señorita –dijo el señor Wein

En eso sale Syaoran, los dos se quedan viendo se quieren decir tantas cosas pero a la ves Sakura piensa que solo son sueños los que tiene pero se acuerda de los besos que se dieron y se sonrojo, él sonríe tiernamente en eso escuchan un claxon de un carro, Sakura voltea y ve que es Jideshi

- Buenos días Syaoran –solo dijo Sakura yendo hacía el auto de Jideshi

- Buenos días –solo contesto él

- Jideshi ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? –pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

- Me acorde que tenían su auto en el taller y vine para ver si se querían ir con migo –dijo Jideshi

- ¿En un auto deportivo para dos personas? –pregunto Touya viéndolo

- Gracias por su ofrecimiento joven, pero no se preocupe el joven Li nos puede llevar pero se puede llevar a Sakura si gusta –dijo el profesor Kinomoto

- ¿Te quieres ir con migo Sakura? –pregunto Jideshi

- Claro… ya que estas aquí –sonrío ella subiendo al auto

Ya en el auto de Syaoran Touya va que echa chispas

- ¿No quieren que los lleve? Claro… como somos solo cinco personas cabemos muy bien en un auto para dos –decía enojadísimo Touya

- Ya cálmate hijo… en la noche todo va a estar bien –dijo el señor Kinomoto, Syaoran, Touya y Yukito se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el señor

Kero veía flotando la carta ESPERANZA tenía un brillo muy especial ¿tendrá razón el señor Kinomoto y este día se arreglarían las cosas?

En la universidad las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad a la hora del almuerzo como ya era costumbre Sakura se fue con Jideshi y Eriol, Tomoyo y Syaoran se fueron con Touya.

Con Sakura

- ¿Porque no vamos a la cafetería de la escuela? –le dijo Sakura

Jideshi acepto una vez que Sakura vio que había mucha gente que la rodeaba

- Sabes Jideshi he estado pensando mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que no somos el uno para el otro –dijo Sakura

- Pero Sakura… yo te quiero mucho –dijo Jideshi

- No… No me quieres… si me quisieras nunca me abrís pegado –dijo Sakura

- Es por él ¿verdad? –dijo Jideshi

- No… No es por él y aunque así fuera no tengo la esperanza de casarme con él ya sabes que está comprometido –dijo Sakura

- Es que Sakura yo te quiero mucho –dijo alzando la voz y llamando la atención de algunos que estaban a su alrededor

- No… No es verdad y aunque así fuera… yo no te quiero… tú necesitas de alguien que te quiera y esa no soy yo –dijo Sakura

- Pero tú me tienes que querer –grito Jideshi levantando la mano para pegarle de nuevo a Sakura

Cuando se dio cuenta que había un gran silencio y que todas las personas de la cafetería lo observaban y más de uno listos para golpearlo si se atrevía a golpear a Sakura pues prácticamente en toda la escuela sabían que él le pegaba a Sakura y más de uno tenía ganas de matarlo por aprovechares de sus fuerzas con una mujer, independientemente si les gustaba Sakura o no, El simple hecho del abuso fisco era suficiente motivo para castigarlo.

- ¿Vez porque no podemos seguir? –dijo Sakura saliendo corriendo de la cafetería fue a su salón agarro sus cosas y se fue.

Mientras con Touya todos comentaban lo que el señor Kinomoto les había dicho, terminaron de almorzar y se despidieron cuando estaban por entrar a la universidad, sintieron que el poder de Sakura desapareció.

- Sakura… algo le paso –gritaron Syaoran y Eriol

- Jideshi –grito asustada Tomoyo

Desde luego que fueron corriendo al salón para ver si estaba ahí Sakura pero se encontraron con la sorpresa que Jideshi estaba solo en el salón muy callado.

- ¿Y Sakura? –Syaoran levanto a Jideshi por el cuello desesperado por no verla y no sentirla.

- No sé –solo contesto Jideshi

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿qué le hiciste? –gritaba Syaoran desesperado en eso entra Touya corriendo al salón

- No siento a Sakura –grito Touya

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? –zangoloteaba Syaoran a Jideshi para que le respondiera

- Nada –volvió a decir Jideshi

- Eriol… ¿no la sientes? –preguntaba Tomoyo mientras él se concentraba

- No siento a Sakura –también llego corriendo Yukito

- No sabemos dónde está Sakura… pero Sakura termino con él cuando casi le pega otra vez –dijo una compañera del salón al entrar y verlos como estaban todos

- ¿Terminaron? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- Si… salió corriendo de la cafetería… no se para dónde se fue –dijo Jideshi

- ¿Entonces qué paso con ella? –pregunto Syaoran soltando a Jideshi

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo –grito Jideshi soltándole un golpe, claro que con los reflejos de Syaoran le tiro una patada a Jideshi que fue a dar hasta la pared.

- Buenos reflejos –dijo Touya

- Si me pegaste ese día fue porque nunca me imaginé que te atrevieras a hacerme algo así, pero a este tipo me moría de las ganas que me diera un motivo para pegarle aunque no aguanta nada –dijo Syaoran viendo a Jideshi tirado en el piso desmayado.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Vamos a mi casa para organizarnos y ver por donde la buscamos –dijo Touya

Y así todos se fueron para casa de los Kinomoto, al momento de entrar

- No siento la energía de Sakura –grito el pobrecito de Kero que no sabía que hacer

- Nosotros tampoco muñeco –dijo Touya

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Mira… como tú no tienes poderes te quedas aquí… porque seguro viene… si llega nos avisas… los demás que podemos sentir su magia vamos a salir a buscarla por toda la ciudad… esta desesperada… quien sabe que será capaz de hacer… hay que buscarla por todos lados –dijo Syaoran

- Si –contestaron los demás

Así se dividieron las ciudad de Tomoeda por zonas y todos fueron a tratar de buscarla lo más extraño y la mayor preocupación de todos era que no sentían su magia ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Las horas pasaron poco a poco todos se fueron reuniendo en la casa con las esperanzas perdidas nadie podía localizar a Sakura

- Me tome la libertad de preparar algo de comer… seguro tienen hambre –dijo Tomoyo

- Hambre… se me olvido avisarle al señor Wein seguro ya preparará la cena… me disculpan… al rato vengo –dijo Syaoran saliendo para su casa

- Pobre de todo el más desesperado por encontrar a Sakura es él –dijo Tomoyo

Syaoran entra a su casa

- Ya llegue –dijo Syaoran

- Bien venido… qué bueno es tenerlo en casa señor –dijo el señor Wein

En eso Syaoran ve que la mesa esta puesta para dos personas y muy bien decorada con velas y flores

- ¿Y eso? –pregunta Syaoran

- Pensé que era una buena idea para una cena romántica señor –dijo Wein

- Para una cena romántica se necesita una novia –dijo Syaoran viéndolo raro

- O discúlpeme… su prometida lo ha estado esperando desde medio día –dijo Wein

- ¿Sakura está aquí? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

- Si… llego como a medio día pregunto por usted… yo le dije que usted no estaba, pero ella me dijo que si lo podía esperar, desde luego la invite a pasar porque se veía que estaba realmente nerviosa, le ofrecí té y un calmante para que se tranquilizara, el tiempo pasaba y como usted no llegaba y a ella le empezaba a entrar sueño le sugerí que pasara a la recamara de usted para que se durmiera un rato mientras usted regresaba –dijo Wein

- Como fui a olvidar que al entrar a la casa nada de poderes salen por ser una casa mágica… ¿Y ahora dónde está? –pregunto Syaoran

- Durmiendo en su cama –dijo el señor Wein

Syaoran desde luego que subió corriendo a su recamara, abrió la puerta y vio a un hermoso ángel que dormía cómodamente en su cama, Syaoran se sentía feliz de saber que estaba bien, Sakura estaba bien dormida abrazada a una chamarra de él pero se veía que estaba contenta.

¿Qué había pasado con Sakura?, salió corriendo de la cafetería, fue al salón por sus cosas no sabía qué hacer y de repente se acordó de su sueño de lo que le dijo Syaoran.

- Siempre que necesites de alguien puedes contar con mi ayuda –le había dicho Syaoran

Así fue como se animó a ir a casa de Syaoran, sabía que por la hora no lo iba a encontrar pues estaba en la escuela en su salón y tenían clases, pero pensó que quizás al no verla él también se acordaría de ese sueño y la iría a buscar a su casa, claro que al pasar las horas y el no llegar, se dio cuenta que eso solo era un sueño y que Syaoran nunca le ofreció su ayuda, pero tenía por lo menos la esperanza de platicar un rato con él, si… sabía que todo era solo un hermoso sueño y eso significaba que Syaoran estaba comprometido y que ella no tenía esperanza con él… pero por lo menos estar cerca de él por un rato.

Sakura aceptó la invitación del señor Wein y subió a la recamara de Syaoran, se sentía extraña al estar en esa recamara a decir verdad sentía como que Syaoran la abrazaba, se sentía protegida, vio la chamarra de Syaoran y se abrazó a ella pensando que era Syaoran, se acostó y se quedó dormida le hacía falta descansar.

Pero al quedarse dormida de nuevo empezó a soñar con Syaoran

Sakura se encuentra en una hermosa pradera de repente ve que llega Syaoran, él le sonríe.

- Por fin he podido volver para casarme con tigo y ya nadie en el mundo nos va a separar –le decía Syaoran pero en esta ocasión Sakura se soltó a llorar

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Es que no nos podemos casar? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Por qué tienes novio? –pregunto Syaoran

- No… Ya termine con esa relación –dijo Sakura

- Entonces ya no hay nada que impida que nos casemos –dijo Syaoran besando tiernamente a Sakura

- Si… tu estas comprometido –dijo Sakura llorando

- Amor… ese no es ningún problema –dijo Syaoran besándola de nuevo

- Sabes… me encanta que me beses así… me siento que soy la persona más importante para ti –dijo Sakura

- Sakura… eres la persona más importante en este mundo para mí –dijo Syaoran

- Pero ¿y Meiling? –pregunto Sakura

- Ella está muy bien… esta por casarse –dijo Syaoran

- Si… lo sé… contigo –se soltó de nuevo a llorar Sakura

- ¿Con migo? ¿Por qué piensas que se va a casar con migo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Porque ella era tu prometida cuando íbamos en cuarto año –dijo Sakura

- Pero eso era algo que ella invento –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y entonces quien es tu prometida? –dijo enojada Sakura

- Pues quien va a ser… tu eres mi prometida –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Yo soy tu prometida? –pregunto Sakura muy sería

- Si… desde que terminamos cuarto año estamos comprometidos –dijo con una dulce sonrisa Syaoran

- Pero eso no puede ser –dijo Sakura

- ¿Quieres viajar a tus recuerdos y ver cuando nos comprometimos? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿En mis recuerdos? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro… tú debes tener ese momento tan presente como yo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Yo? –pregunto Sakura

- Volvamos cuando tenías 10 años y te ganaste un viaje para ir a Hong Kong –dijo Syaoran

- Si… es verdad me dio mucho gusto ganarme ese premio –dijo feliz Sakura

- Yo recuerdo que iba caminando por el centro con Meiling y de repente sentí una energía –dijo Syaoran

- Si… yo también sentí esa energía y vi unas aves blancas y las seguí… de repente vi un pozo y ya no recuerdo nada hasta que me gritaste, desperté y me caí –dijo Sakura

- Yo seguí la energía y me sorprendió verte a punto de pisar la superficie del pozo y verte que estabas como hipnotizada… por eso te grite… pero al momento que te despertaste… se desapareció la energía extraña… y te caíste al pozo –dijo Syaoran

- Y tú me invitaste a cambiarme de ropa para que no me fuera a enfermar –dijo Sakura

- Pero mi mamá los invito a quedarse esa noche ¿te acuerdas? –dijo Syaoran

- Si… a mí se me hizo extraño… pero como estábamos de visita… pero sabes me gusto el beso que me dio al despedirnos –dijo Sakura Syaoran sonríe

- Aunque me sorprendiste que te asustaras porque me dio ese beso –dijo Sakura

- ¿Sabes que significo ese beso? –pregunto Syaoran

- Es un beso de despedida ¿no? –dijo Sakura

- No… Si hubiera sido un beso de despedida también se lo hubiera dado a Tomoyo y yo no me hubiera asustado –dijo Syaoran

- En eso si tienes razón ¿pero entonces? –dijo Sakura

- Ese beso marco el inicio de nuestro compromiso –dijo Syaoran besando tiernamente a Sakura

- Ese beso marco el inicio de nuestro compromiso –repitió Sakura dejándose besar por Syaoran

- Y yo sin saberlo –dijo luego Sakura

- Si… falta de conocimiento de las tradiciones de otros países y la verdad como en ese momento no sabía que me gustabas por eso me dio ese ataque… pero sabes mi mamá tiene la habilidad de saber quién es la persona adecuada de la que te vas a enamorar y con la que vas a ser feliz –dijo Syaoran abrazando fuertemente a Sakura y volviéndose a besar

Fuera del sueño de Sakura

Syaoran la veía, se veía tan bonita que no la quería despertar, se sentó con cuidado en la cama y le acaricio suavemente el rostro Sakura despertó, lo vio y sonrío

- Syaoran ¿yo soy tu prometida? –pregunto Sakura

- Si Sakura tu eres mi prometida ¿pero cómo lo sabes? –dijo con una sonrisa Syaoran

- Me lo acabas de decir en mi sueño –sonrío Sakura se endereza y besa a Syaoran

- Son más bonitos los besos reales –dijo Sakura

- Pero no me podía acercar a ti por eso pensé en dártelos en tus sueños –dijo Syaoran

- Gracias por ayudarme a abrir los ojos y liberarme de Jideshi –dijo Sakura

- Por favor… no lo menciones… lo importante ahora es que ya te recupere –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Ya me recuperaste? –pregunto Sakura

- En realidad nunca te perdí… solo te confundiste un poco por no saber nada de mi… pero sabes… nuestro amor siempre ha estado ahí y una carta es testigo de lo mucho que nos queremos –sonrío Syaoran

- ESPERANZA –sonrío Sakura

- Si… esa carta es la principal muestra de nuestro amor… con solo verla tenía que ser suficiente para saber que nos amamos mucho por muy lejos que estemos –dijo Syaoran

- Tienes razón… además que tú me hablabas en sueños… perdóname por no esperarte –dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes… lo importante es que ya sabes que tú eres mi prometida, por cierto –Syaoran mete la mano al saco de su uniforme y saca una cajita de dónde saca un hermosísimo anillo

- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Sakura

- Este es el anillo de compromiso para la futura esposa del jefe del clan Li –dijo Syaoran poniéndole el hermoso anillo a Sakura

- ¿Lo has llevado a todos lados? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Claro… en la primera oportunidad te iba a poner el anillo en señal que eres mía… ya no te me ibas a escapar –dijo Syaoran abrazando fuertemente a Sakura

- Te quiero mucho –dijo Sakura besándolo de nuevo

- Por cierto… hay que avisar a todos que estas aquí –sonrío Syaoran

- ¿A todos? ¿Por qué me están buscando todos? –dijo Sakura

- Porque al entrar a la casa todo rastro de tu poder desapareció y desde luego que eso nos asustó a todos, después nos enteramos que terminaste con ese tipo al cual casi mato por no decirme en donde estabas, como no pensé que estabas aquí, la verdad al desaparecer tu poder todos nos asustamos pues se puede decir que al desaparecer tu poder es porque estas casi muerta y sabiendo de lo que es capaz ese tipo eso nos preocupó –dijo Syaoran

- Pero vine a verte porque me dijiste que tú me podías ayudar cuando necesitara de alguien claro que fue en el sueño –dijo Sakura

- Que torpe soy… estaba tan nervioso con lo que te estaba haciendo ese tipo que la verdad se me olvido –dijo Syaoran

- Perdóname por haberlos preocupado –dijo Sakura

- No te apures hablo por teléfono para avisarles –dijo Syaoran

- No te preocupes voy rápido me cambio y regreso porque el señor Wein me invito a cenar y será nuestra primera cena como prometidos –dijo Sakura saliendo de la casa

Syaoran solo sonrío por fin la había recuperado cuando de repente escucha un grito y sale corriendo

Al momento que Sakura salió de la casa de Syaoran se encontró con Jideshi

- Vez como si fue por él que terminaste con migo –grito Jideshi con la mano levantada para pegarle a Sakura y viendo el anillo que llevaba puesto

- ESCUDO –grito Sakura y en ese momento un escudo protegió a Sakura y Jideshi solo se golpeó contra el escudo

Cuando todos ya estaban rodeando a Jideshi y Sakura, Yue lo tenía en mira con su arco y flecha esperando órdenes, Kerberos le estaba gruñendo, todas las cartas giraban alrededor de Sakura y desde luego que tanto Touya como Syaoran lo querían matar a golpes, si no fue porque la misma Sakura le pidió a ESCUDO que lo protegiera para que no lo lastimaran.

- ¿Pero Sakura por qué? –preguntaron todos

- Porque ustedes son las personas que más quiero y no quiero que vallen a tener un problema por dejarse llevar por la ira –dijo Sakura

- Bueno, tienes razón… pero sabes… desde este momento no vas a poder tocar nunca más a Sakura… ni a alguna mujer que tengas las intenciones de pegarle –dijo Syaoran mandándole un hechizo

- Además que ni las cartas ni los guardianes te vamos a permitir que te acerques a ella –dijo muy serio Yue

- Gracias Sakura por protegerme pero dime… qué futuro tienes con él… ya está comprometido –dijo desesperado Jideshi

- Discúlpame Jideshi… pero es que olvide que yo soy su prometida –dijo Sakura tomando su mano y sintiendo su anillo

- ¡¿Olvidaste que eras su prometida?! –dijo Jideshi

- Si… es que cuando fui a visitarlo cuando tenía 10 años bueno su mamá me beso –dijo Sakura

- Y en ese momento se comprometieron –dijo Jideshi

- ¿Sabes la tradición? –preguntaron todos

- La leí en alguna revista… aunque se me hizo algo tonta nunca creí llegar a ver algo así pero al nosotros no ser chinos tenemos la opción de no cumplir eso, además que si no hay testigos tampoco vale –dijo Jideshi

- Pero yo lo tengo en video –dijo Feliz Tomoyo mostrando su video y algunos casetes que se veían viejos

- Qué bueno que Traes los casetes Tomoyo –dijo Syaoran

- Pues pasemos para verlos –dijo Touya

Todos entraron y pusieron el video y si se ve en el momento que Sakura sale con la señora Li y cuando la señora le da el beso y Syaoran casi se infarta

- Interesante tradición –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Buenas noches señor –dijeron todos

- Papá… qué bueno que llegaste –dijo Sakura y Touya

- ¿Sakura estas bien? –pregunto su papá

- Si papá –dijo tímidamente

- Si hubiera visto este video antes… habría sabido que ya estabas comprometida –dijo el señor

- ¿Tú también conoces esa tradición papá? –pregunto Touya

- Claro… una de mis especialidades es conocer las costumbres y tradiciones de otros países por ejemplo en algunos países de África un niño hace una muñeca de barro y se la regala a una niña eso quiere decir que cuando sean grandes se van a casar y van a tener hijos… esa costumbre ha viajado a otros países pero en lugar de muñecas se hace algún animal de felpa y si un niño se lo da a una niña y esta le pone el nombre de quien se lo dio eso quiere decir que en un futuro su amor será correspondido y se podrán casar –dijo el señor Kinomoto

Sakura y Syaoran solo se quedaron viendo y Sakura subió rápido a su recamara tomo el osito y bajo

- Se llama Syaoran… él lo hizo y me lo regalo –dijo feliz Sakura enseñando también el oso gris que tenía en las manos

- Hija… estabas doblemente comprometida… ¿y yo sin saberlo? –pregunto el señor

- Perdón papá… pero es que yo no sabía –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- Sakura por favor perdóname –dijo Jideshi tratando de tomar la mano de Sakura pero para su sorpresa no pudo tocarla

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te puedo tocar? –pregunto Jideshi

- Por el hechizo de protección que te mande hace un rato –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué? ESTAS LOCO –grito Jideshi

- Me hechizaste y me pusiste una maldición –dijo Jideshi

- Disculpa… no te maldije… te puse un hechizo de protección o sea es para protegerte de que le pegues a las mujeres… si por alguna razón intentas o piensas maltratar a una mujer no la vas a poder tocar nunca más en toda tu vida –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –trato de agarrar a Sakura pero no pudo pero para sorpresas de todos al querer tocar a Tomoyo tampoco pudo cosa que enojo más a todos

- También has pensado en pegarle a Tomoyo –dijo Eriol elevándolo con un movimiento de manos muchísimo muy enojado.

- Bájalo Eriol ya no va a poder hacer nada –dijo Syaoran viéndolo

- Voy a encontrar algo que deshaga esta maldición –grito desesperado Jideshi

- Disculpe joven… si he escuchado correctamente el joven Li le mando un hechizo de protección, no una maldición por lo tanto no se puede deshacer… así que en vista que las mujeres de esta casa o sea Sakura y Tomoyo ya no las va a poder ni siquiera tocar no veo razón para que permanezca en esta casa –dijo el señor Kinomoto

Jideshi muy enojado salió de la casa y todos dieron un gran suspiro

- Bueno hay que olvidarnos de ese joven… tenemos un doble compromiso que celebrar –dijo el señor Kinomoto

Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron rojos a más no poder

- Señor Wein –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Diga señor? –contesto el mayordomo

- ¿Alcanza la cena para todos? –pregunto Syaoran

- Desde luego… el señor Kinomoto me aviso de lo que iba a pasar prepare para todos la mesa esta lista –contesto el mayordomo

- ¿Papá tu sabías lo que iba a pasar? –pregunto Sakura

- Hija… no tengo los poderes que ustedes tienen pero de alguien lo tuvieron que heredar –sonrío el señor Kinomoto

Para sorpresa de todos también la familia completa de Syaoran vino pues ya sabían que ese día se formalizaba el compromiso de los jóvenes

- Madre… te pido me des permiso para poder casarme –dijo Syaoran

- Claro Hijo –contesto la señora Li

- Señor Kinomoto sé que las costumbres varían de país en país y que debimos formalizar más ese compromiso… mi hijo ha estudiado mucho para tener una buena preparación, creo que lo ha conseguido, es Licenciado en Administración, tiene dos maestrías y un doctorado, todo para ofrecerle un buen hogar a su prometida o sea para su hija… quisiera le otorgara la mano de su hija la señorita Sakura Kinomoto en matrimonio para mi hijo Syaoran Li –dijo la señora Li

- Desde luego que les otorga la mano de mi hija en matrimonio pues sé que el joven es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a mi hija y la mejor prueba fue regresarle la felicidad a su vida –dijo El señor Kinomoto

Con esto todos brindaron, desde luego que todos estaban felices y para que ya nada los fuera a sorprender planearon la boda para el siguiente fin de semana.

- Y dime Syaoran ¿no que eras estudiante de mi carrera? –pregunto Sakura ya que estuvieron un poco apartados

- Ese fue parte del plan… como dijo mi mamá yo ya termine mis estudios y los concluí rápido porque ese era la única forma de salir de la escuela que te platique –dijo Syaoran

- O sea que tu mamá nunca se sintió sola y nunca te saco –dijo Sakura

- No… Mis hermanas viven cerca de la casa y como responsable de la familia Li, yo tenía que terminar mis estudios, aunque mi única forma de comunicarme con tigo fue por medio de los sueños –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Entonces tu si me enviabas esos sueños? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro aunque quizás me falto decir algo más y no lo tomaras como un simple sueño –dijo triste Syaoran

- ¿Y esta casa? tampoco estaba ¿verdad? –pregunto Sakura

- No… Es una casa mágica… aunque las personas que no tienen poderes o tienen muy poco poder para ellas siempre existieron –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Entonces para Touya, Jideshi y mi papá siempre existió? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno para Jideshi si pues casi no tiene magia y Touya me ayudo, desde luego que yo quería estar lo más cerca de ti por eso me sugirió que fuera tu vecino aunque creo que tu papá también sabía lo que planeamos porque el auto nunca estuvo descompuesto –sonrío Syaoran

- Bueno ya todo está arreglado… ¿pero cómo supiste lo que me pasaba? –dijo Sakura

- Me lo dijo Touya –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Te lo dijo Touya? –pregunto Sakura

- No te acuerdas que te dije: "Mira monstruo… lo que pasa es que localice al mocoso ese y le dije que ya tienes novio y voy a platicar con él para ver cómo puedes terminar con el patán que tienes como novio y regreses con él" –dijo Touya que estaba algo lejos pero al pendiente de lo que hablaban

- Es verdad me lo dijiste –se sorprendió Sakura

- Pero eres tan despistada que no te diste cuenta de todo lo que planeamos –dijo Touya

- Bueno lo que hayamos hecho qué bueno que estamos juntos de nuevo –sonrío Syaoran

- Ven como les dije que hoy en la noche todos estaríamos muy felices –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Es verdad –contestaron los demás sonriendo Sakura solo los vio sorprendida

- Tres días… exactamente fueron 3 días –dijo Touya

- ¿Tres días? –pregunto Sakura

- Fueron exactamente 3 días… el vanidoso de tu prometido dijo que en tres días te recuperaría –dijo Touya, Sakura lo ve sorprendida

- Es que yo soy el amor de tu vida ¿no es verdad? yo sabía que te iba a recuperar rápido –dijo Syaoran

- Pero que vanidoso –protesto Sakura

- Pero dime que no me quieres –sonrío tiernamente Syaoran

- No… No te quiero… te amo –dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Syaoran y besándose cosa que fue aplaudida por todos

Desde luego la boda fue maravillosa, pues el líder de uno de los clanes más importantes de China y uno de los hechiceros más poderosos se casaba con una de las hechiceras más poderosas pero más que el poder económico o lo poderoso en la magia que podrían tener su principal poder y fuerza radicaba en el amor que se tenía el uno por él otro.

FIN.

Desafortunadamente hay muchas mujeres que permiten que sus novios o sus maridos les peguen, qué bueno que Sakura se dio cuenta que eso estaba mal y termino con Jideshi aun sabiendo que Syaoran estaba comprometido con otra, pero como dijo Tomoyo más vale sola que mal acompañada. Y si alguien está en un problema por el estilo pueden pedir ayuda hay mucha gente que nos pueden ayudar.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

24 de noviembre de 2004

Revisada 18 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
